Meeting Again
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: AU People who remember nothing that had happened meet after 15 years. Join them as they try to reestablish themselves. Complete
1. Dinner and Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway and am not making any sort of money from this.

Meeting Again

A man was sitting in his apartment in London getting ready for his blind date. A friend

from work had suggested that he go out and have a good time. He was just putting on his

glasses when the bell rang. He got up and answered the door. Behind it was a woman

with long red hair and bright green eyes. She was smiling. "You must be Jonathan Peters,"

she said. "Yes and you're Rose Evian right," he asked nervously. She smiled more and

nodded. "Please come inside," Jon said letting her in. She walked in and looked around.

"Lovely home you have Jon," she said. "Thanks. Would you like something," he asked.

"Not at the moment," she said. They both went over and sat on the couch. There was

silence. "So, where do you work," he asked. "Over at that department store on 3rd," she

said. "I work at an office building near there," Jon said. "Really do you ever go to that deli

down the road," she asked. "Yeah, everyday for lunch. Around 1," he said. "Really I go at

12," Rose said. "Maybe we can meet sometime," he said. She nodded before they lapsed

into another silence. Jon took his hand and ran it through his hair. Rose looked at him as

he did that. She gave him a look over. He had semi short jet-black hair that seemed to

stand at every angle; his eyes were a soft hazel color that seemed to hold a secret behind

them; he was tall, about 6'. "So, how about I start to make dinner," he said standing up.

"That would be great, would you like some help? I'm a pretty good cook when it comes

down to it," she said. "Alright, let's go," he said taking her arm and leading her to the

kitchen. Jon set Rose to cut the veggies and make a salad while he made the chicken.

When she had her back to him, Jon looked at her. She had long red hair and bright green

eyes; she seemed to be around his age, almost 40 but he didn't want to ask her about it;

she was about 5'6" and was in his mind the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. "Then

again I don't remember much except the last 15 years," he thought to himself. "How's the

chicken coming," Rose asked. "Oh, it's fine. It's going to take another 20 minutes though.

Would you like something to drink," Jon asked. "I'm afraid to say that I'm not to fond of

wine and beer," she said. "Well, neither am I. Soda," he asked taking out a can. She

smiled politely before he threw a can at her. She caught it and poured some into a glass

with some ice. She looked over and Jon and he was looking at her. "What," she asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that you remind me of someone," he said. "But we've never met." she

said not catching on. "I know but its like from a dream or something. Are you sure we've

never met before," he asked. She didn't know what to say because now that he did

mention it, he did look like someone. "I don't know," she said quietly. There was a long

silence between the two. Suddenly the bell on the stove rang and their food was ready.

He took it out and put it onto the counter. "Get ready to be amazed by my wonderful

cooking ability," he said smiling. He cut some and put them onto some plates. They sat

down and ate. "This is wonderful Jon," she said. "It's like magic," he said. Then there was

more silence. "You believe in magic then," Rose said. "Yeah, do you," Jon asked. "Yeah,

it's probably what brought us together tonight," Rose said smiling at him. The rest of the

meal was spent discussing current events like work, weather and news. "You know I read

the other day that people just seem to be disappearing. Strange things do seem to be

happening you know," Rose said. "I noticed. Would you like to move onto the couch now

or stay at the table," Jon asked. "Why don't you get comfy, while I do the dishes. It's the

least I can do for you since you made that wonderful meal and all," Rose said. Jon smiled

and allowed her to get to work. "So, do you always let your dates do your dishes," Rose

asked. "No, I haven't dated for awhile," Jon said. Silence for a moment. "Really, no

offers," she said. "No, it's not like that. It's just that I feel like I'm waiting for someone.

Someone to fill some hole I have," he said looking outside. "I know what you mean,"

Rose whispered to herself. The night ended with the two of them looking out into the night

sky.

What do you think? Review Please


	2. A Trip and a Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy the next chapter

For the next few weeks, Rose and Jon went out to lunch together every day and had

dinner every night. This went on for about two months. They found that they both had lots

in common. They both liked to take walks outside, liked looking at stars at night and a

strange love for magic and the unknown. The two of them were going to sit in the park

when they noticed a small store at the corner of town. "Let's go inside, I've always wanted

to go to a store like this." Rose said leading him to the door. They walked inside and were

amazed by the strange things inside. "Look at this stuff." Jon said taking it all in. There

were bottles of strange liquids, wooden sticks, even pictures that seemed to be moving.

There was even an assortment of strange looking candies at the front counter. "May I help

you," a voice asked. "No, we were just looking around ma'am," Rose said. "Well, if you

need anything just holler," the woman said. The two adults just walked all over the store.

"Look at all of this, potions, books even wands," he said pointing at things. "It is rather

interesting," Rose commented. They stopped near a portrait of a man with a long white

beard and piercing blue eyes that looked calm and twinkled. "See anything you like

dears," the woman asked. "I'm not sure, I would like to purchase something for my love

here though," Jon said making Rose blush. "Might I suggest a book," she said pointing to a

rack on her right. They looked them over and noticed their strange titles. "The Rise and

Fall of the Dark Arts. Hogwarts: A History. Strange and are these fiction pieces," Rose

asked. The woman looked up and then at the books. "Yes, why would magic be real,"

she said looking more interested in her shoes. Jon looked over to Rose and they shrugged

and took the books as well as a few others. Once at the counter they also bought a few of

the candies. "That'll be 18 pounds," she said before finally looking at them. "What," Jon

asked handing her the money. She blinked quickly and put the books into a bag. "It's

nothing. You just reminded me of someone, someone who's dead," she said. "Oh, I'm

sorry, I guess," Jon said. "Well, there you go," she said handing him the bag which he then

gave to Rose. The two of them walked out of there a little shell shocked. "What was that

all about," Rose asked him. "I don't know. Why don't we go back to your place," Jon

said. The both of them walked back to her apartment and began to take the things out of

the bag. They both looked out the window just in time to see an owl fly by. "That was

odd," Rose said. She walked over and looked again. "Was that an owl," Jon asked

joining her. "It looked like it didn't it," she said sitting down. "So, would you like to read

or have some candy," Jon asked. "Let's eat first," she said looking at the items. "Let's see

what we've got here," he said taking them and putting them onto the table. "Bertie Botts

Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, fascinating names." Rose took a bean

and put it into her mouth before taking it out again. "It tastes like spinach," she said. Jon

took one and did likewise. "Mine's a bit like coffee." "So, shall we pour ourselves into the

books," she asked. "Let's just stick with one for now, just so none of us gets behind," he

said. They began by reading Hogwarts A History. They took turns reading aloud and in

the meantime eat some candy. Finally, after several hours and many breaks, they decided

to leave it there for the night. In their dreams however, strange things began to happen.

Rose's Dream "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry," a female voice that sounded a

lot like Rose's said. "Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now," another, more dark

voice said. He pointed his wand at her. Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead,"

she said. "Not Harry! Please have mercy, please have mercy."

End Rose's Dream

Jon's Dream "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off, Go!" Jon

seemed to say. There was a strange, high-pitched laughter coming from behind him and

green light.

End James' Dream

They both sat up that night and tried to figure out what the dreams had meant, not

knowing the other had similar thoughts of who these people were.

Can you guess who they are yet?

What do you think? Please review.


	3. A New Addition

Thanks for the reviews guys. You made my weekend. Here's another chapter with a new character you might know.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing :-(

The next morning Rose woke up and almost had to run to make it on time for her afternoon lunch

with Jon. When she got to the restaurant she saw Jon sitting in the corner almost falling asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head," she whispered to him. His head slipped from his hand and his head banged

the table. He sat up and looked around. "Don't worry. I didn't get much sleep either," she said. "I

don't know why but I think they may be something in my past I don't remember," he said. Rose

nodded but didn't add anything, as it was how she felt as well. Both of their nights had been filled

with memories of the past that they weren't very sure about. They ate a light meal and left to go have

their daily walk around the park. That night, they both had dreams again. The next morning, at work,

Jon got a call on the phone. "Hello, this is London Hospital. Please hold." someone said. A few

seconds later someone came on. "Jon Peters, this is Dr. Livingston, we have a new patient whom

like yourself has no memory of any past events. He has been here for a few months and we were

wondering if you'd like to take him in for the time being as he tries to rebuild his life." Jon took off his

glasses and rubbed his eyes. He could help this man, but somehow he knew him to be like himself.

He built a new life and maybe he could help him as well. "Alright, I'll do it," he said. "Good, his

name's Seth Beggert, or at least that seems to be the name he wants to give himself. Strange that all

he remembered was initials like yourself. Anyway, I'll send him by later this evening," the doctor said

and hung up. Jon put the phone down as well and went to go to work. At 1 o'clock, he met up with

Rose at the deli for their usual lunch. "I have something important to tell you," he said. They went

over to a table in the corner and, after a moment, spilled his guts to her. How he just woke up one

day a few years ago with no memory. How Jon Peters wasn't even his real name, but the J and P

were his. And how there was some guy coming to live with him with symptoms very much like her

own. Rose listened to all of this, not saying a word. "So, I guess this makes me a huge liar then," he

said getting up to leave her. On the contrary though she grabbed his arm and held on tightly. "On the

contrary, I was, am, in a very similar situation as yourself. I woke up as well in a hospital with

absolutely no memory of anything around the same time as yourself," she said strongly. Jon looked at

her and sat down again. "Now, what was this man's name again," she asked interested. "Seth

Beggert," he said. "Well I'll be there with you and together maybe we can all remember who we

were," she said. Jon nodded resolutely and it was settled. He went back to work but couldn't really

concentrate. That night Rose met him in the apartment and they waited. At half past seven, the

doorbell rang. Rose nodded to Jon and he opened the door. Standing there was a man who had

shoulder-length black hair and pale eyes. He had a small bag with him and nothing else. "Are you

Jon," he asked. He nodded and Seth let out a long breath he was holding and laughed a little. "I was

worried, wasn't sure if I was right or not. Name's Seth by the way," he said extending his hand. "I'm

Jon, as you know, and this is my girlfriend Rose," he said introducing her. "Please, the pleasure is all

mine," Seth said, kissing her hand. "Excuse me but I'm taken," she said taking Jon's hand. "Ah, I see,

well I'm sorry if you feel I'm intruding," Seth said. "Not at all, we can probably help and so forth,"

Jon said. And thus a new friendship began that day, one that even time could not stop from beginning

again.

Review Please :-)


	4. At the Library

Thanks for the reviews guys. And the tips too.

So it went on like that for a few weeks. Jon was able to find Seth a job at the office

and he was pretty good at it. The three of them became friends almost right away. When

Jon and Rose offered to set him up with some people at work he declared himself to be a

bachelor for life. They did a lot of things together and never seemed to mind each others

company. "Why do you think that is anyway," Rose asked over dinner. "Maybe we can

just sense it," Seth suggested. Jon thought about it. "Or maybe we knew each other from

our own past lives and we're just reconnecting again," he said. They pondered it for a little

bit. "You know, we haven't looked in the library yet. Maybe we'll find something there,"

Rose said. "Why don't we do that tomorrow after work," Jon said. They all nodded and

agreed. That night everyone had his or her own share of dreams. Rose and Jon saw green

light and Seth just saw a black cloth. That afternoon the three of them met at the library to

begin their searches. "The old newspapers are upstairs and you will find computers all

over," the woman at the front desk said. "Okay, we'll split up. Rose you can check the

newspapers. Seth you can use a computer. I'll try some old microfiche," Jon said handing

out orders. "Aye, aye captain," Seth said saluting him and Rose smiled. They all spent all

of their time and for some reason came up with nothing. "Well I found a couple of articles

from around our time Jon, but they don't mention anything important. Just some gas

explosion and a lot of deaths. Maybe we were at that," she said showing them to him. Jon

examined the paper. "What is this strange symbol," he said pointing it out. Over the

explosion site was a green skull and it had a snake coming out of its mouth. "I'm not sure

but I saw that in a couple of other articles too," she said. "Yeah and I saw something like

that on the computer too," Seth said. He went over to a computer and brought up an

article. "The problem is, is that this was taken only a week ago," he said. "Maybe its some

cult group or something," Jon suggested. "I dunno, they give me a bad feeling," Rose said

shivering a bit. "I get what you mean," Seth said. Jon nodded as they watched the image

glow in the air. The three of them left and ate at Seth and Jon's house. "So, what next,"

Seth asked. "Well we could try another library but I don't think that would be any better.

We could try that magic store," Jon said. "What magic store," Seth asked. "We found it a

little bit before we met you. When we walked in there, the woman at the counter looked

like she wanted to tell us something but she didn't. We've been reading books we bought,

maybe we can get some more," Rose said. "Well try soon. Unfortunately, I have to go on

a business trip so you'll need to go without me," Jon said. "If we find anything we'll call,"

Seth said.

Meanwhile, the woman in question was closing up her shop then when she got a visitor.

Normally she would've told them to leave, but this man was the headmaster of the most

prestigious magic school in the world. "Headmaster Dumbledore, it's about time," she

said. "Well I have had a busy schedule as of recent weeks, as you know, and have only

been able to come right now," he said. "Well come and sit down and I'll make us a cup of

tea," she said, taking out her wand and conjuring everything she needed. "So, please

explain everything to me, " Dumbledore said going from calm to much more serious. "Well

a few weeks ago I had my shop open as you know and these two customers came inside

and I swore I knew them from somewhere. You have it I trust," she then asked. He took

out a small picture and showed it to her. It showed two teenagers, a boy and a girl,

waving in front of a tree. She held it in her hands and her breath caught in her throat. "This

looks just like them only years older," she said, hand held to her heart. "Do you know

where they live," he asked. "No, they haven't come in since," she said handing the photo

back. "Will you contact me then Hestia when they arrive," Dumbledore said. She nodded

her head and showed him the door. After he left, she quickly left her shop and if she had

waited a few moments more then she would have seen the three friends arrive to ask her a

few questions.

Review Please :-)


	5. Following a Hunch

Sorry about the wait.Here's the next chapter

Within the next few Jon free days, Seth and Rose tried everything they could. It all seemed

hopeless, but one day they did find a bit of something. "Seth, this paper article is only from a few

years ago," Rose said. The two were sitting in the library combing through the papers again. Seth

walked over and looked down. It showed an escaped convict with hollow eyes staring at them. Seth

had his eyes wide open however, he looked just like him. "Look, it says this convict, Sirius Black,

escaped from prison. Strange it doesn't say which prison. Why does he look like me," he said.

"Maybe it's you," Rose suggested. She thought it was funny but obviously Seth did not. "What? You

really don't think it's you do you," she asked. He didn't answer but went over to the copy machine.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke," she said. Seth turned around. "Joke or not, he's like my clone or

something," he said taking the paper.

That night, Rose slept over at their house but stayed in Jon's room. A few days later, Jon came

back and asked what they'd found. "Nothing really," Rose said. "I think I figured out who I was,"

Seth said. Rose sent him a glare but it went unnoticed. "What'd you find," Jon asked. While they

went to do that, Rose sighed and sat on the couch. Suddnely, she seemed to be getting a vision or

something. The men came back into the room to see her lying on the couch having apparently

fainted. "Rose," Jon said lightly hitting her face. After Seth had suggested getting a glass of water to

dump on her, she woke up. "Rose are you alright," Jon asked worried. She made no response to

that question except to give these words, "I know who we were."

The men listened to her very carefully as she relayed her vision to them. At the end they weren't

sure whether to laugh or what. "Are you trying to tell us that our names are James and Lily Potter

and we're married and he is...was my best friend Sirius Black," Jon said. Rose slowly nodded. No

one said anything but Seth got up and went into his room for something. "I'm not sure whether you

want to believe me or not but I think all of this started the day we went to that magic shop," she said.

"Ahha," Seth said from the other room. He came in with the article in hand. "What," Jon asked. "The

man in the article, his name is Sirius Black. I think Rose might be telling the truth," he said. No one

wanted to say anything. "I think we should go back to that store again," Rose said. The men nodded

and made a mental note of that. The three of them left the house and made their way towards the

store.

Once there, they went in and saw that she was no where to be found. So the three of them

walked around a bit and waited for them to make an appearance. She was currently sitting in the

back speaking with someone. "Why did Dumbledore send me here Hestia," Remus asked. "Well,

you have to try and help them," she said. "But why me and are you absolutely sure it's them," he said.

"You know how they think and Dumbledore wants you to sort of help them regain their memories

without actually telling them who you are. Just try to get in with them alright," she said. Remus sighed

and left out the back. She left and went to welcome the customers. However in the store was the

three people she didn't really want to see at the moment. "Come back again have you. Oh and I see

you've brought a friend," she said. "Yes Miss, we were hoping we could ask you a few questions,"

Rose said. "I'm sorry but we're closing for the night. Maybe you can come back at another time,"

she said. "But we need to speak with you now, it's important," Jon said. "Can it wait a week, I'm

going away for a while and unfortunately I have to leave within the hour for my flight," she said. The

three sighed. "Very well, but we're going to be back and you are going to answer all of our

questions," Seth said and they walked out only to run into a man outside. "Sorry mate, you alright,"

Seth asked helping him up. The man was dressed in a blue polo shirt and blue jean pants. He didn't

say anything for a moment and just stared at them before giving a small cough. "It's alright, I was just

trying to find a place to move into. See I just moved into the area and I was looking for a job and an

apartment. I'm Ryan uhh Lewis," he said extending his hand. The other three looked at each other

before smiling. "I'm Seth Beggert and these two are Rose Evian and Jon Peters," he said shaking

hands. They all walked away together. "So, do you know a place I can stay," Ryan asked as they

were walking.

Review Please :-)


	6. Ryan

Ryan, they found, was pretty good to have around. He was mainly composed and fun to bewith

sometimes. He moved in right across the street and together the four of them went into the library every

afternoon for any more clues. They let him in on their little secret and he was very sympathetic. It was after a

few days that Ryan was alone since the others were at work (he claimed to have a job in a neighboring town).

He looked around his apartment and sat down next to a piece of paper. Words began to appear on it, they

were from Dumbledore. 'How is the mission going,' it asked. He wrote down the response of, 'So far, I've been

helping them and going by the name Ryan Lewis. They don't seem to suspect anything yet and I'm pretty sure

they won't until the end.' 'Are you sure it's them,' it then asked. He thought hard about a response. 'I'd bet my

life on it.'

"Oy Ryan, are you there," Seth called from outside. He got up and answered the door. The three of them

were standing there wearing their coats. "Hey, come on in," he said closing the door after they entered. They all

sat down as Ryan stood in the kitchen and got them some drinks. "Any luck," he asked. "Nothing new that we

already didn't know," Rose said. "Are you sure you don't remember much from then," Jon asked with squinted

eyes. Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that I already told you everything I remember. I wasn't even living around

here anyway," he said. "Alright, I was just asking," Jon said. "How about a movie," Seth suggested. He got a

newspaper and looked through it. "Anything good," Rose asked from her seat. "How about An American

Werewolf in London," Jon suggested. Ryan looked around at the others (rolling his eyes) but they didn't want

that one. In the end they saw a re-showing of Young Frankenstein. They laughed the whole way through and

leaving the theater. "I'd better get home," Ryan said. They said goodbye and he silently went back to his new

home. Once there, he threw off his coat and went over to the fireplace. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," he

called throwing floo powder. He entered and spun to the basement of headquarters. There, Headmaster

Dumbledore met him. "How is it going," Dumbldore asked while Remus made some tea. "It's okay. I was sure

they'd remember things by now but...I mean I have been giving them a lot of clues indirectly. We've been going

to the library a lot and I was wondering if there was anything you wanted me to try," Remus said sitting. "Well

there is a potion, I'm having Severus brew it, though he doesn't know why. I've told him it's vital to the Order,"

Dumbledore said. "What does it do?" "It will help them regain several memories in a few days time. Every few

days they would gain something more. I'll give it to you once it's finished and you'll need to put it in their drinks.

Can you do that?" Remus nodded and went to leave before he thought about something. "What about Harry?"

Dumbledore seemed to think about it. "He will probably be pleased." Remus nodded and left to his place.

The next night was going to be the full moon so he told the others he had to go and visit his sick mother.

"Alright, we just hope she'll get better," Rose said. Ryan nodded and went back to continue "packing". Once

outside Seth turned to Jon. "Is just me or did you get a sense of déjà vu," he asked. "Yeah, I remember

someone saying that once before. Maybe at school or something," Jon said. They shrugged and went back to

the other apartment. Remus watched from his room as he cast the last protection spells around. He sat down on

the floor and waited. The moon came and thank goodness for the silencing wards he put up.

That night, both Seth and Jon had the strangest dreams. They seemed to have moved on from the veils and

bright green lights to something else. There were a bunch of animals out on the night of some full moon. Very

distinctly, they saw a wolf and a mouse in front of them and either saw a stag or a dog that looked to the other.

They both felt their bodies change and... they woke up. Seth came running into Jon's room. "Bloody hell, what

was that?" "You had that dream too?" "Yeah, and I could almost sense you were there." They both sighed after

a few moments and Seth sat in a vacant chair. "If that was a dream from our past than I'd love to see what

comes next."


	7. The Next Day

Sorry for not updating in so long. Here's the next chapter for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning, they went to go visit Ryan again to tell him about their dreams. "Are you sure that really

happened," Rose asked. "I dunno, but it seemed true and stuff." Seth knocked and they waited for someone to

answer. No one did. He knocked harder and still nothing happened. "Do you think he's home?" "It's late

enough, he's usually up early too." Seth knocked again and called his name through the door. He touched the

doorknob and under his hand, it glew and he could suddenly turn it. He looked down at it and, not telling the

others opened it. Inside, it looked like a tornado went through it. "Ryan, are you alright mate," Jon called. Rose

closed the door and jumped. There were scratch marks on it. "Ryan doesn't have a dog," she said slowly. They

walked farther inside and finally found Ryan lying on his bed asleep. He had scratches and bruises all over. "Oh

my God," Rose said being the first to walk over. "What could have done this," Seth asked Jon. Jon was

speechless as Rose continued to try and wake Ryan. "Should we take him to the hospital," Jon asked finally.

Suddenly, he began to open his eyes. "Dude, what happened last night," Seth asked. The past night actually

wasn't that bad for Remus but by the worried looks on their faces they thought something horrible had

happened. "When I was coming home last night, some people jumped me outside my door and forced me inside

and ruined the place." As they listened, something didn't make sense. "I thought you were going to visit your sick

mum," Rose said. Remus almost forgot about that. "I came home really late." That seemed to soothe them for

awhile until he tried to sit up. "You're not going anywhere except to a hospital," Seth said leaving the room.

Remus tried to sit quicker but they just pushed him back down again. Remus could feel his body begin to heal

itself but they would probably feel better if he went to the hospital (not that Remus wanted to). They left the

room to wait for the ambulance and once they did, Remus willed for the wolf to help him heal faster and sure

enough the moment they came into the room, he looked great. "Ryan, what happened," Rose said with wide

eyes. "What," he said pretending to look at himself. "How could that happen in only a matter of minutes," Seth

said examining him. "Don't know...must be magic." Jon looked at him through squinted eyes. "Since when do

you believe in magic." "Oh, I always believed that there are some things unexplained in our world you know.

Stuff just happens." Everyone nodded to the statement and Seth left to tell the ambulance that it could leave. "So

what are you doing today," Ryan asked, gathering some things so he could take a shower. "Well, we have to

stop by the grocery store to buy the weeks food," Jon said. "Well don't let me keep you," he said leaving for the

bathroom.

The three others left shortly after and once Remus was finished, he went back to the fireplace and went to

meet with Dumbledore again. Once there, no one else was so he went and made himself some tea and

breakfast. He was halfway through his toast when he showed up with three vials. "Good morning, Headmaster,

care for some tea or toast," Remus asked. "No, I'm afraid I'm a bit busy this morning. We've gotten word that

there may be a raid sometime soon. I've just come to bring the potions and be off." He put the vials next to his

plate, winked and went back to his office.

That night, they all went to his place to eat. The meal was simple, pasta and garlic bread. Yet in the three

drinks of his friends was also the concealed potion. "To the future," Ryan toasted. They all clinked glasses and

drank it all down. "Well, I believe that we've overstayed our welcome again. Ryan, it's been a pleasure and we'll

see you soon mate," Jon said. "Yes, do drop us a line soon," Seth said. Rose nodded and together they all left.

Remus sighed and sunk into his couch. Now it was only a matter of time.

Review Please :-)


	8. Something Comes to Mind

Hey everyone! Enjoy the next chaper.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was late that night when Seth woke up with a splitting headache. He was just sitting down with a cup of

teawhen Jon walked in too. "What's up," he asked. "My brain feels like it's pounding to try and get out of my

head." He sat down and poured himself some. Jon closed his eyes and something was playing like a movie

projector.

A younger Jon was sitting in a child's room playing with a small boy who looked exactly like him. "Come

on Harry, try and walk to Mummy." Across the room stood a younger Rose and she had her arms extended to

catch the small child. The boy took tiny steps and tried to get there but plopped to the ground halfway. "Aww,

that was a good try son," the younger Rose said picking "Harry" up. Jon stood up and walked over to them. He

kissed her and they put the boy down into his crib and left the room. "James, what about the prophesy? Why

Harry, he's so young," Rose said taking his arm. "It'll be alright Lily. Once we go under the Fidelius charm we're

going to be protected and Harry will grow up fine." "Are you sure it'll work though, once we use Peter. I'd be a

bit safer with Sirius." "It's going to be fine. Pete would never betray us. He'd rather bite off his own arm then do

something to hurt us." "But shouldn't we tell someone. Dumbledore...Remus." "Lily, we'll be fine. Nothing will go

wrong."

Jon opened his eyes and stood up. "Peter Pettigrew." "What," Seth asked. "That name, it sounds so

familiar." Seth closed his eyes and opened them all of a sudden. "Yeah, he did something in our past, something

I don't remember right now and it was something bad." The two men tried to rack their memories again but

nothing really came up. "Damnit, I thought we really almost had something there," Jon said sitting back at the

table. "Don't worry, it'll all be back soon." They finished their tea and went back to bed.

The next day Seth was sitting at his desk when something came to mind.

Seth seemed to be sitting inside of an old house when another person walked into the room. "Sirius,

what're you doing down so late," someone asked in a calm voice. "Just thinking you know...about Harry and

all." Seth then sighed and put his face in his hands. "He shouldn't be bothered by something he saw in the

Pensieve. It's only just a memory." "Yeah, I know Remus, but I don't want him to think that his father is anything

like that. I want him to know he was special. I want him to know that his mother loved his father more than

anything else, besides himself of course." "Why don't you just write him a letter or something?" The other man

sat down and it was Ryan. He looked exactly the same as he did the other day.

Seth opened his eyes and breathed deeply. That was just a bit too odd. This must be a memory, but why

was Ryan there and he was calling him Remus. He knew that Sirius was the name of the convict, but he was still

on the run so why weren't there any policemen getting him and putting him away again. He was about to dial Jon

to say that he had a memory but thought against it for the moment, he'll tell him later tonight.

It was later that night when Rose was sitting in her place watching the TV and eating some popcorn. She

dozed off a bit and something came to mind.

"Lily, can we talk." Rose turned around and saw the man she had been seeing for years bend down on one

knee. "Lily, we've known each other since our first year at Hogwarts. Through those years you've called me so

many things I've lost count. Now, after we've really gotten to know and love each other, and I've deflaited my

head a lot, I know you're the one. Lily Evans, will you marry me." The man moved closer to her and she saw

that it was Jon. "Of course I will James," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and crying as he twirled

her around cheering.

Rose opened her eyes, saw that she was still in her apartment and went to bed.

What'd you think? Within the next two chapters someone will remember everything. Also, I'm going to incorporate astuff from HBP so be on the lookout.I want to reach at least 10 reviews before I post again. Guess and hopefully you'll be right. Good luck. PirateAngel1286 :-)


	9. The Raid aka Seth gets Sirius

Thanks to Loonie Potter for being my 10th reviewer. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Remus was sitting in his apartment waiting for any word from Dumbledore about this possible raid that was

coming. He'd been on the lookout for any sort of suspicious activities and people. So far, there had been

nothing, and it was way past midnight. Yes, he had just wasted a day doing nothing but staring out a window.

That was when he finally heard something. It wasn't exactly loud but it was close. He looked down and saw that

someone was standing in the shadows holding something to the sky. A light came forth and the shape of a skull

with a snake protruding from it appeared. He stood up quickly and apparated out as at least 15 others similarly

did so outside. He was met by Order members Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and Podmore. "Remus, we were

wondering when you'd show up," Tonks said. "Attack," someone from the other side said. A small, yet full out

battle began.

Seth was sleeping when he heard people yelling outside. He looked to his window and there were lights flashing.

He looked and there were about 20 people, it was like a battle "Come on, you can do better than that." That

phrase was said months ago, but it only seemed like seconds until a huge headache came and he collapsed in

pain clutching his head; flashes of friends, enemies, a certain jail cell and the young raven haired boy smiling at

him with bright green eyes. He woke up on the floor and looked around. "What's going on? Where am I?

Where's Harry?" Suddenly the last few months came into his mind as well. He heard more screaming and

quickly diapparated out.

Remus was trying to fight off five at once. "Why are they all ganging up on me," he thought to himself. He shot

stunners at two of them and the other three shot different spells at him. "Protego," he shouted and the blue shield

erupted and rebounded all of them. Remus was just about to move on when someone began to say a curse

straight at him. "Avada," was all they got out before someone apparated right next to him and pushed him down.

Then the two began a shuffle on the ground, punching and hitting each other before Remus used Petrificus

Totalus on both of them. He ran over and on one side was some Death Eater that Remus didn't know. On the

other side however... "Sir...Seth!" With his eyes, he told him to undo the spell, which he did, but still kept his

wand on him. "Remus, what the bloody hell happened," he said running his hand through his hair. He lowered his

wand a bit. "Sirius, is it you," he asked. "Now it is, what's going on," Sirius said as a curse flew over his head.

"We'll talk later, go over there and wait for it to end," Remus said pointing to a corner. Sirius was about to

protest but he realized that he had no wand to protect himself so he made a run for it.

The battle lasted only for about twenty more minutes and the Death Eaters retreated. Remus went back and

found Sirius asleep right where he left him. He grabbed a hold of him and apparated back to his own apartment.

Sirius woke up and looked around. Remus handed him a cup of tea and sat down. "Remus, what's going on?

What happened at the Ministry and why have I been living in some strange apartment with some guy named

Jon?" "Sirius, listen." Remus explained everything to him. By the end, Sirius understood completely everything

that had happened and how Lily and James were in fact alive and they were now attempting to get their

memories back. "But how come mine came back so quickly," Sirius asked. Remus thought about it. "Maybe it's

because you had to only gain back your memories after a few months. They have to gain it after many years."

"But do you think they will?" "Eventually. It'll probably take a few weeks though. I mean it took you only a few

days and that's only because it was like three months ago." "Well I'd better get going. I have to go to work

tomorrow," Sirius said standing. He closed his eyes. "Wait, come back tomorrow night and we'll go visit

Dumbledore together," Remus said. Sirius nodded, closed his eyes and was gone.

Hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping for 20 reviews. If not then the next chapter will be up by or around Saturday. Review Please. Questions about the story too.


	10. Talking with Albus and Lying to the Kids

Thanks to Loonie Potter and quidditchqueen277 for the reviews

Loonie Potter: I've already written through Ch. 13 and I'm still not done yet.

quidditchqueen277: Harry's in the next chapter but I'm not really focusing on him now.

Warning: This chapter contains a small HBP spoiler.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

The next day couldn't be any stranger for Sirius. It began in the morning when he first saw James and knew it

was him without James knowing who he was. He just had to remember he was now Jonathan for the time being.

"Did you sleep well mate," Sirius asked. "Yeah, had a few strange dreams though." "Oh, like what?" "Well it

usually involves me calling Rose Lily and we're always in some beautiful house and we have a small son named

Harry." Sirius just nodded his head taking this all in. "Anyway, we'd better hurry and get to work." Sirius

nodded again and the two of them took showers and got dressed before getting into the car and going. Sirius

got to work right away, thanking God that he remembered everything that he needed to know from when he

was Seth. At lunch they went to meet with Lily, I mean Rose, and Sirius had to keep from shouting remembering

their 7th year when they were so lovey dovey about everything. "I'd better get going. I have to finish working

and then I have to be somewhere afterwards." "Oh, where do you have to go," Rose asked. "Some dinner with

a client," Sirius said off the top of his head. They both agreed to this and he really did go to the office, but it was

only to say that he wasn't going to be back for the rest of the day. He told his secretary to lie for him and say he

was extremely busy inside.

He left the office and at the next alley closed his eyes and apparated to Remus' apartment. "What kept you,"

Remus asked. "Please, by the time I explained myself to the secretary, 15 minutes went by." Remus just stood

up and nodded his head. Together they both closed their eyes and apparated away to headquarters.

Sirius looked around. "Nothing's changed since I left?" "No, since we thought you were dead, we had to

temporarily move out since we thought the house was out of our possession." "But I left it to Harry?" Remus just

shrugged and they waited. The first movement they heard came from upstairs. "I'm telling you someone's here,"

a girl's voice said. They knew that voice, it was Hermione. "Hide," Remus said. Sirius didn't need to be told

twice. The door opened and Hermione and Ron appeared. "Remus, what're you doing here," Ron asked. "Oh, I

was waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore," he said quickly. "Thank God he's a Marauder and can lie so well

under pressure," Sirius thought to himself in the corner. "What are you two doing here anyway," Remus asked.

"Oh, since we heard that this place is safe, we've moved back. Of course Harry's upstairs and we have no idea

when he might come down," Hermione said sadly. "Right, well tell him I say hello and that he shouldn't brood for

so long." Remus was very sincere with that, he knew that Harry was going to be very happy very soon. "Come

on, let's try and get him to play a chess game," Ron said. "Yeah like he feels like losing to you again. You need

to think more on thing that'll make him happy," Hermione said as they both walked up the stairs. Sirius came

out. "So, he's still sad?" "Well, not for long I'd say." The fireplace suddenly glew and out came Headmaster

Dumbledore. He seemed forlorn or something. "Is something wrong Albus," Remus asked. "Emmeline Vance

was murdered last night." Their eyes got wide. "Murdered," Sirius said sitting down. "But, she's in, "Remus

said."The Order. I have no idea how they found out but unfortunately it's too late." "Are you going to call an

Order meeting together or something?" "Tomorrow, tonight though I would like to speak with Mr. Beggert."

"Who's...oh me," Sirius said. Remus politely nodded and left the room to go and speak with Harry.

As you can see this chapter was mostly just filler. I'm hoping for more reviews so keep writing. The next chapter has Sirius with the Order. Be on the lookout. Review Please.


	11. Harry and the Order

Hey all. Sorry about the long wait. I had orientation for college and it took me a long time to actually get onto my computer to prep it. Here you go. Chapter 11. Thanx to my reviewers too. (Luv ya)

Jon and Rose were having dinner at Rose's place that night. "I wonder what's taking Seth so long," Rose asked

looking at the clock. "Who cares, this is the first night that we're alone in the longest time," Jon said as they both

sat down to their food. "You're right. I'm just being a bit strange." They dug into their food and didn't talk for

awhile. The thing is that both of them never told the other what they saw in their dreams at night. They didn't tell

each other that they both had the same dreams involving the other and the small boy they both called Harry.

The one whom was in their dreams was currently sitting in an old bedroom looking out the window at the rain

falling. Remus had come up and spoken to him earlier in the afternoon. He explained that he hadn't written to

Harry because he was on a secret Order mission. He didn't seem at all upset but something in his eyes told him

that whatever it was, was important. And Dumbledore was talking to someone new to the Order named Seth.

Remus said he was important to his mission but wouldn't go into much detail about him. He wouldn't even

explain what he looked like or did for a living. Harry knew that he shouldn't get so upset over it. Sirius wouldn't

want that. That's why, with a long sigh, he got up and went to go play chess with Ron.

"So, how did it go," Remus asked Sirius. "Well, he says that now that I have my memories back and I'm not

dead then it'll be really easy to explain it to the Ministry and I can finally be free." The two men were currently

drinking some Firewhiskey in celebration as well as eating a bit. "He also said I can see Harry again the night of

the next meeting." "When is it?" As if to answer his question, a phoenix feather appeared on the table. "Tonight I

guess," Sirius said blandly. They both apparated right away. "Sirius, I called you two first so you could stand to

the corner and wait for me to introduce you," Albus said. Sirius nodded and went to one of the dark corners.

Albus and Remus took their seats and waited for others to arrive. Quickly everyone got there (Snape being the

last one) and the meeting began. "Severus, please report on the Death Eater activities," Albus said politely. The

man in the dark robes stood and cleared his throat. "The Dark Lord was not pleased with how the raid went.

He still doesn't trust me much but he wants all of his Death Eaters to be on their alert for a spy within their ranks

that alerted the Order that they were there." "Anything else," Albus asked. "Nothing," Snape said and sat down

again. "Typical Snape, trying to make everyone think he's doing the most important work as usual," Sirius

thought to himself. Kingsley and Tonks were next reporting on the Ministry. Kingsley on the Muggle and Tonks

on the Magic. Arthur gave his report on new departments in the Ministry (he'd been promoted to one of them).

Finally, Albus stood up. "Thank you for all of your reports. Now I have a few important last minute

announcements I'd like to make so all of you bear with me. First, there is currently a top secret mission that I

have in the process of being completed. I'm not going into full detail about it, but I would like everyone to turn

their attention to the left-hand corner please." Everyone turned in their seats and waited. After giving them ten

seconds, he slowly came away from the wall. "Hello everyone." "Merlin's beard," Arthur said. Molly and Tonks

came from their seats in order to check him closer. Mad-eye, Kingsley and Snape just sat where they were. The

other members just sat in shock. Finally Mad-eye stood up. "How're we so sure Albus that he's real and not

some Death Eater in disguise." Sirius rolled up his shirt sleeves, transformed into a dog and did his patronus

(which was also a dog). "Clear enough for me," Mad-eye said and sat down again. "Also, I'm going to be going

away for some time throughout the school year so I'm going to need a few people to guard the school at night."

"I'll do it," Tonks said eagerly. "Very well. Now if anyone has anything else to say (no one moved) then I'd like

to call the meeting to a close." Everyone got up, congratulated Sirius, and left. Only he, Remus, Tonks and

Albus remained. "Nymphadora, is there something on your mind," Albus asked. "No, actually I was hoping to

speak with Remus if he didn't mind for a few minutes." Judging by the look on Remus' face, this was something

he did not want but Sirius and Albus left the room none the less.

Once upstairs, Sirius looked to Albus with his puppy dog like eyes. "Well since I'm so sure that none of the

children are asleep anyway, why don't you go and tell Harry the good news." Sirius practically ran and was

quickly (and quietly) outside of their door where he of course heard people talking. He began to turn the knob

and heard them now running around and trying to make it look like they were asleep. He walked inside and the

lights were completely out. He went over to the bed that Harry had taken up the year before and leaned over to

Harry's ear. "Harry, wake up." Like a shot, Harry jumped and yelped before searching in the darkness for his

glasses. This of course woke Ron up who turned on a light. "Bloody hell," was Ron's exclamation. Harry finally

put on his glasses and gave a long sad sigh. "I'm having that dream again dammit!" "No Harry, if this was a

dream then I wouldn't be seeing this either," Ron said. Ginny and Hermione came into the room to see what all

the noise was. "It can't be," Hermione said. Ginny just brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. "Sirius, is it

really you," Harry finally asked. "In the flesh, kiddo." Harry jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "I thought you

were really gone." "Don't worry, it'll take more then drapes to do me in." "But, how," Hermione asked. "I really

have no idea but just know I'm back." He let go of Harry and walked to the door. "Harry, guys, I can't really

say much but I'm going on a mission for the Order with Remus. If you want to write to me, I'm leaving my

address and phone number. This is very important Harry and while I'm away I don't want you to worry or try

and find me. It's not dangerous, it's just something we need to do. If we succeed then we'll have two new Order

members within the next few weeks. I'll try and stop by though as often as I can. I'm sorry I have to leave you

after just getting back. Good luck though." With all that said, he gave a quick smile and wave and left the four

teens standing there. He met Remus downstairs. "What's with you," he asked for Remus looked a bit upset

about something. "It's nothing, ready to go." Quickly Sirius conjured a piece of paper and a quill (Albus gave

him his wand back) and wrote something before addressing it to Harry. "Ready." The two men apparated out.

Hope you had fun. Classes start on Monday so I hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend. Reviews are desperatelywanted. Write something please. Hope to hear from you soon.


	12. Strolling in the Park

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

' ' are memory symbols

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. :-(

Jonathan was having a good morning. Though he was still having those dreams, they somehow gave him

comfort. He got up early and found Seth sitting at the table writing something. "Hey Seth?" "Yeah?" "What're

you doing?" "Writing something." "Oh." Jon went over to the refrigerator and began to get some things to make

breakfast. Seth had been acting a bit odd lately. He would disappear for a long time and quite a few times he

would come back with bruises and cuts on his arms and legs. At first Jon thought that Seth had a girlfriend but

the cuts sort of canceled that thought out. "Do you want eggs and bacon, or cereal?" Seth didn't answer but

went to the door. "I'm going to go mail this. And eggs are fine. Be right back." Once the door closed, the phone

rang. "Hello, home of Jonathan Peters and Seth Beggart. This is Jon speaking." There was a pause. "Hello," Jon

said again. "IsSeththere," someone asked very quickly. "Excuse me?" "Is Seth there," they asked again. "No, he

just left to mail something. He'll be back soon though. Would you like to leave a message?" "Oh no, never mind.

Thank you sir." Then the person hung up. Jon just shook his head muttering, "Kids" and continued to cook.

Seth finally got back fifteen minutes later. "What kept you," Jon asked getting some plates out. "I couldn't find a

mailbox," he mumbled. They ate a rather quiet meal until Jon remembered. "Oh yeah, someone called for you

earlier." "Really, who?" "Some teenager I think. He wouldn't leave a message but hung up quickly when I said

you were mailing a letter." "Oh, well maybe they'll call back soon," Seth said digging in.

Later they were cleaning the house when someone knocked on the door. Jon cleaned his hands on his pants

before answering. "Ryan, where've you been? We haven't seen you in awhile." "Hey Jon, how're things," Ryan

said walking in. "Ryan," Seth said handing out his hand. "Seth," he said shaking it. "So, what've you been up to,"

Jon asked. "Oh you know, this and that. Work." "Right, how's that going?" "Fine, it's good." "Want to help us

clean," Seth asked from the corner. "I don't want to intrude." "Oh no, you'll be doing us a world of good, right

Jon." "Yeah, as long as you're free." "Fine." So Ryan helped them clean up. He didn't want to but he did. Jon

could tell that Ryan didn't really want to help, but why did he concede so easily. Somehow he didn't seem the

type. 'Marauders Forever' "Marauders Forever," he whispered fondly. Both Ryan and Seth faced him rather

quickly. "What was that," Seth asked fast. "Nothing," he said. "But we heard you mumble something," Ryan said

walking closer. "It was nothing," he said and went back to work. Unknown to him, Ryan and Seth looked at

each other with questionable looks of hope in their eyes.

Rose came over later in the evening. She was having a bit of a strange day. She kept thinking about those

memories that she kept having. They just kept getting stranger and stranger. She might need to see a therapist

after all of the things she'd seen. Rose rang the doorbell and waited at the door. No one answered and she was

getting a little worried. It was when she was going to bust the door down that she noticed a small note on the

mat. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Rose,

Went out with the guys. Sorry about our plans.

Love Always,

Jonathan

Rose pocketed it and left. Instead of going straight home, she went to a nice little restaurant to eat. She had a

good meal and left after paying the bill. As she was walking past the alley, someone shoved her aside. A figure

came and stood before her. He seemed to be wearing a black cloak but she couldn't see his face or anything

else distinctive about him. "Give me your purse lady," he said. "No." "What was that?" "I said no, now leave me

alone." She was about to run for it, but the other person grabbed her arm and slowly took out a knife. They

slashed the cord and made a break for it. "No, get back here," she yelled and followed. Two more men that she

didn't see grabbed her. "Aren't you a pretty girl." "Let me go now!" Rose began to shake with intense fury.

Suddenly, a blue light came from nowhere and the men were pushed away by some weird force. Rose slowly

took deep breaths and began to run again. She slowly found herself going faster and faster before she finally

came to him. Slowly and silently she walked towards him. "Yeah I got some, now give it to me." "Okay, but I

have no clue why you want it." It was dark, but Rose didn't care. What was that man giving away? Now she

only wished she could have her purse back. It flew right into her hands. "Hey, where'd it go?" "Over there."

Rose looked down at the purse, back at the men and ran for it. "Get her!"

Jon, Seth and Ryan were back at the apartment. And they had all just had a bit to drink for no reason. "Okay, I

got one, one you'd never expect okay," Jon said. "Okay," the other two said eagerly. "Why'd the chicken cross

the road?" Seth and Ryan groaned. "No, its got a good ending. Now why'd the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?" "JON!" All three of them turned their heads to the window and ran to it. "Rose?" they noticed that she

was being followed by two strange looking men. Ryan and Seth shared a look, and then looked to Jon. "Let's

roll," Jon said. Quickly they all ran outside (Ryan and Seth touching something in their pockets) and went to find

her.

Rose ran and ran till she came to a park. "Get over here!" She ran faster and hid behind a tree. "I'll find you."

She silently prayed that he wouldn't find her. Jon and the others meanwhile were trying to catch up. Ryan looked

at something in his hand. "She's towards the park," he said pointing. They ran faster right before they heard a

yell. "Rose," Jon yelled. Once they got inside, they split up. Ryan went right, Seth went left and Jon went right

down the middle. Each of them called out her name and tried to find anything that could lead them to her. Of

course unknown to Jon, Seth and Ryan had a bit of a clear advantage. Yet in the end, it was Jon that had found

her first. He hid behind a Mahogany tree and waited. "Give me that," one of them men shouted. Rose slowly

handed him her purse and he snatched it from her. "Hey, you give that back now," Jon shouted. The two men

looked around. "Who said that," one asked. "You heard me, give that back to her." They still didn't see his face,

but they did see the outline of a person. "Jon?" "You can't talk to us like that," the other man said. Suddenly, the

wind began to pick up. "I said Give.It.Back," he said pointing his finger at them. A bright red light came from it

and struck the two men down. Rose slowly came out from where she was and went over to Jon. "Are they all

right?" Jon walked over and felt the men's pulses. "Yeah, they're just out." Jon walked over and hugged her

tight. "What was that," she asked. "I have no idea. Just some freak occurrence I guess." Ryan and Seth came

out from behind a playground set. "What happened," Seth asked. "I'll tell you later," Jon whispered. Jon and

Rose walked out of the park hand in hand with Seth and Ryan right behind. See, unknown to Rose and Jon,

they were watching the whole exchange. "Now we can really see where Harry gets it," Sirius said.

Wow. This chapter was fun to write. I had a bit of trouble with the drinking scene but it all came together at the end. Hope to have the next up by next weekend. Ciao.

Here's a small contest. Come up with an answer for Jon to give for the chicken joke. Best one gets posted at the beginning of the next chapter.


	13. Meeting Albus

Here's my happy, new chapter.

Disclaimer: I love college. Also, I don't own anything.

' ' is a memory

Harry and the others were sitting around Grimmauld Place waiting for the adults to come back so they

could go to Diagon Alley. They had gotten their letters that Monday (Harry made Quidditch Captain) and they

picked their new subjects after getting their O.W.L results. "Hey look at this," Hermione said holding the

morning paper. "What, someone else dead," Ron asked. "No, a strange occurrence at the park listen: 'Last

night, there were two large amounts of magical energy released. There was no magical signature and they found

two men on the street unconscious. They found that the two men were Death Eaters and after questioning under

Veritiserum they had been trying, very unsuccessfully to steal a woman's purse, were attacked by some man

who was yelling at them and a very strong red light.'" "Wow, wonder who could've done that," Harry said. "It

says that they could not see the man's face." "Wouldn't want to get on his bad side," Ron said. The fire came to

life all of a sudden and out popped Remus and Sirius.

That morning Sirius woke up and almost forgot he needed to be at work in thirty minutes. He said a quick

hello to Jon and ran into the bathroom. If he had been paying closer attention, he would've noticed Jon sitting at

the table, not eating nor dressed, with his head in his hands thinking. Sirius, realizing that he had almost no time,

used magic and was dressed by the time he got out. Then he noticed Jon. "What's up," he asked. "I can't go

back there." "What do you mean?" "I mean back to work. Back to Rose. Back to anywhere." "Huh," Sirius

asked sitting down. Jon stood up and began to pace a bit. "I didn't tell you what happened last night." "What're

you talking about," Sirius said to Jon's back. "Last night, when I found Rose, something weird happened."

"Something weird?" "When that guy was holding onto her, trying to steal her purse, I really wanted to hurt him. I

mean, Rose didn't do anything so why was he picking on her like that. Then I was about to punch the guy, but

something came out of my hands." When he said hands, he looked down at his own. "What did," Sirius asked

intrigued. "Some weird red light. It was so bright...and when it was gone the two men were on the ground. And

I did that Seth, I hurt those men without so much as lifting a finger. Well, I did lift a finger but I didn't know that

would happen. Now I don't think I can ever look the world or Rose in the face ever again." He sat down and

still didn't look Sirius in the face. "I'm a freak." That did it for Sirius. So many times did Harry say that his aunt,

uncle and cousin call him one. Now to hear his own father (yet he didn't know). "Oh come on, you're not a

freak. If anything I'm a freak, but you didn't hear that from me." Jon gave a small, weak smile. "Come on now,

call Rose and set up something for lunch. Now hurry up before we both get fired." Jon nodded resolutely and

went to get ready. Meanwhile, he went over to the phone and dialed Remus. "Hello, this is Ryan." "Remus, its

Sirius. I think it's time we spoke to Dumbledore."

When they finally got to HQ, it was to find the kids sitting around waiting to buy their school things. "Hey

kids, is anyone here," Sirius asked wiping himself off. "Just Mrs. Weasley." The two men sighed, said good-bye

to them and went off again. This time they met up at Hogwarts. Albus was sitting at his desk writing up

something. When he looked up and saw them standing there, he kindly motioned for them to sit down. "What

can I do for you two today," he said. It was then that they noticed his arm. "What happened," Remus asked

shocked. It was all black and seemed rather painful. "Oh, I just came back from an adventure. Nothing to

serious. So, what do you need?" The two men looked at each other. They had discussed at an earlier date that if

any sort of magic was revealed by the two amnesiacs, that they would go to the headmaster right away. "It's

about James and Lily sir," Sirius whispered. Albus nodded and with the flick of his wand, the door was closed

and sealed. "Last night, with the whole magic thing in the park you know," Sirius started. "Yes, I read it in the

paper." "That was James in the park. We saw the whole thing. He's coming into magic rather quickly but

memory wise, it's still going rather slowly," Remus said. Albus nodded. "I think it's time I had an interview with

him." "What," the two men asked. "All of the arrangements will be made. Thank you gentlemen, have a nice

day." Sirius and Remus sat there a few more minutes before slowly getting up and leaving through the fire again.

They came back to Remus' place (his real house, not the apartment). "Is he mad," Sirius exclaimed. "I believe

you're not the first person to ask that," Remus said getting some drinks. "How is he going to tell James about

magic and tutor him without giving too much away?" Sirius gave a long sigh while running his hand through his

hair and sat down.

Jon was sitting at his desk when his phone rang. It was his secretary. "Mr. Peters, you have a man here to

see you," she said. Her voice seemed weird though. "Send him in. I'm not busy now," Jon said moving some

papers around. The door opened and in walked a very old man. He was wearing a purple suit though and his

arm looked severely burned. "May I help you sir," Jon asked motioning for him to sit down. "Yes," he said

shutting the door behind him. "I am Albus Dumbledore and I was hoping like I said to speak to you." "About

what?" "A small investment I'm in possession of. I know you're a lawyer and would like to speak about it." Out

of the man's pocket there was a picture of a small shop, the same one that he, Rose and Seth went into months

before. "So you're in ownership of this place. I've been there, it's a lovely place," Jon said handing the picture

back. "Oh well, its currently run by my great niece and I'm hoping to give it to her one day," the man, Albus said

smiling. "It is a rather curious store. I've never seen those things in there before sold at other places." "So, can I

trust you to keep me in mind. I am getting along in years and wanted to be sure that everything is in order."

"Yes, everything should be okay," Jon said getting up. Albus got up and they shook hands. 'Welcome to the

Order James.' Jon shook his head and blinked a bit. "Is everything okay," Albus asked. "Yes, it was nothing

sir." "Well I must be going, I'll contact you soon then." And the man went away as quickly as he arrived.

That night, Seth came home around 10. "Where were you today," Jon asked. "I had to go visit a client.

How were things," he asked. "Weird, this strange old man came in. He wanted to talk about an investment, you

know that magic shop we went to. He was at least 100 and he was wearing this purple suit and had a burned

hand. Anyway, when I shook his hand I got another vision welcoming me to some Order." Just as they were

sitting down at the table, the doorbell rang. Seth got up and went to see who it was. There was no one there but

there was a small, long box addressed to Jon sitting on the mat. "What is it," Jon asked from the other room.

"Something for you," Seth said handing it to him. He looked at the card, but it was only addressed to him. He

opened it, and couldn't really believe it. It was a long wooden stick. He then found a small note inside. "Use it

well," is all it said. "What is it," Seth asked. "It's something from that magic store." "What magic store?" "You

remember the one where we met Ryan and where they sold all of those weird things." "Oh, that store." "Yeah,

today I met the owner and now I get sent some piece from it. This is all a bit weird." Jon put the box back onto

the table. Seth looked it over and got a faraway look in his eyes. "It looks like a wand." "I know what it looks

like. I just don't know why he sent it to me." "Maybe as a thanks or something." Seth carefully took it out of the

box like it was some weapon and handed it to him. Jon began to laugh. "Well, how do I look," he asked. "Like

a wizard or something," Seth said slowly. Jon decided to have a little fun and waved it once. Seth however was

looking at the letter. "Albus," he whispered. "Yeah, that was his name," Jon said. Suddenly red sparks came out

of it. Jon dropped it and looked at Seth. "What is it?" Jon slowly bent over and picked it up again. "It's nothing."

Suddenly he yawned. "I'm beat. Why don't we just go to bed now and think more about this tomorrow," Jon

said. "Okay, goodnight mate," Seth said and left to go to his room. Jon on the other hand looked at the strange

wand and put it into his pocket. He wasn't sure why he did that, but for some reason it just felt right.

Hello all. I finished some homework so I uploaded my next chapter. Hope you liked it. Contest is still going on. Remember: What did the chicken say? I want at least a few answers, please. Hope to hear from you. :-) Quick note: Does anyone know how to indent? I really want it to do that. Tell me please.


	14. Marriage?

Here's a new chapter. Enjoy again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas.

That night, Jon had stranger dreams than ever before. They involved lights with strange side effects like being

turned upside down or turning blue. Nevertheless, by morning, he got up easily and didn't really think much on it.

I mean they are only dreams right. Finally, he took the "wand" and not knowing what else to do with it, placed it

in his pocket. He met Seth at the door. "Sleep well," he asked. "Yeah," Jon answered. Together the two of them

left and went to the office. Though Jon was a lawyer, Seth was just the accountant. "How did you get so good

with numbers," Jon asked amazed watching him work. "You think this is great, you should see me when I'm

more awake," Seth said as the numbers kept going. "Just so fast," Jon said leaving the room. Once he got into

his own office, he took out the mysterious wand again and began to twirl it in his fingers. More tiny sparks came

from it and yet when it stopped, Jon wanted more. He was lost while looking at it. It was as if this held the

secrets of which he so desperately seeked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. Rose came in but didn't smile. "Jon, I've been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you

come to lunch yesterday?" "Oh, I was busy. Had a meeting with a client you know." "Oh really. And he was so

important that you had no chance of calling me or telling me what has been going on since the other night." At

this point, her face was about as red as her hair. Jon wanted to back away but since his office was so small, he

had nowhere to go. "Rose, sweetheart, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't call

but you should know that if I had the chance, then you would have known straight away. I just couldn't help it."

Now most of her anger seemed to melt away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me just then. I thought

you had been cheating on me or something. Like I'd find you snogging with your secretary or Seth or something.

It's just that we've been seeing each other for so long and nothing...special happened yet you know." Jon

nodded. "When I first met you, it seemed like we'd known each other forever. I never felt that from anyone else

before. In the 15 years that I can actually remember, no one ever laughed at my jokes, made me feel happy and

just was there for me. But now I feel that something is different about me and that is something I need to figure

out. That something began in the park that night. I think you know what I mean." Rose slowly nodded and sat

down. "But this is something we can look past. It's not important right now. There is something important I wish

to ask you my dear." Jon slowly stood up and reached into his pocket. "I was hoping to give this to you during

dinner tomorrow. I had everything planned and now, I think now is more perfect than before." He took out a

small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a gold band ring with a dainty and somewhat glowing diamond.

"Rose Evian, will you marry me."

Sirius came home that night to find Remus sitting on the couch. "What're you doing here?" "I don't know. They

called my house and told me to come over tonight for some reason." Sirius sat down and they waited a bit for

some sign that would tell him what was so important. "Did they mention something on the phone?" "Nothing, just

to get over here and wait. Thanks for the key by the way." "No problem." The door opened and Jon came in

carrying Rose who held a bouquet of flowers. "Oh my God. You got married," Sirius exclaimed. "How can you

tell," Jon asked amused. "But, but." "Now Seth, we can at least be happy for them. After all, they finally found

each other," Remus said "Again," he added in an undertone. Sirius gave up but thought of something. "Since

Rose is going to be moving in, I'm moving in with Ryan. You can keep my room open because I'm probably

going to come by often though." "So, Mr. and Mrs. Peters, why did you get married. I mean you've only really

known each other for a few months. Are you sure you're ready for the years ahead," Remus asked. "Ryan, we

are 36 years old," Rose said sitting down. "Tomorrow, we're going to be moving her stuff in. Anyone want to

help," Jon asked. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Sirius said going for it. "Don't worry Ryan, we've got

everything figured out. Nothing will go wrong and everything will fine." "Yes, they're right here. Okay, I'll tell

them, thank you." Sirius hung up the phone slowly walked towards them. "Guys, that was the police. They want

you to go to the office straight away." "Did they tell you why," Rose asked frowning. "No, but they want both of

you there in the morning."

Seth kept his room for the night and Rose slept with Jon. However, she couldn't actually sleep so she went for a

walk. As she walked, she became extremely lost in her thoughts and found herself at the park. It was all empty

now and her thoughts came back to the other night here. She found a bench and sat down on it. "I know that

Jon was a bit shocked about what happened here, but I didn't even tell him what happened to me," she said to

herself. She sighed and shook her head. Her mind went through everything that she saw. There was no

explanation for it. It was just some weird occurrence. But, in the back of her mind it just felt so right. Like it was

an old friend or something that she missed and it finally came back to her. She even smiled at it. "Pure ecstasy,"

she mumbled to herself. Then her thoughts came back to Jon. "Maybe we really are made for each other." Then

her thoughts went to the man of her dreams. The one who called her Lily and she James. "Was it real. Was it

really a memory?" Suddenly there was a noise and then a crack. Rose quickly turned around and no one was

there. She got up and took a look around. No one was there. Then she noticed a long box under a bush a few

feet away from her. Inside was a wooden stick. She took it out and gripped it tight. She brought it down and

blue and white sparks came out of it. "A real wand," she whispered. Somewhere deep inside, she knew it

belonged to her and always did. 'Congratulations Miss Evans, this is and always will be your wand.' Rose

looked around and didn't see anyone. "Was that a memory?" She looked down at her watch and saw that it

read past 1 o'clock. She quickly ran to their apartment. A man came out from under a cloak and his eyes

twinkled as she went away. "It won't be long now," he said and disappeared once again.

Hope you liked it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Review please.


	15. Finding the Truth

Another new chapter. :-)

Disclaimer: Own only my ideas

The next morning, Sirius remained behind with Remus to bring his things to the new apartment. "Hope all goes

well with the police," Sirius called as they closed the door. He turned to Remus. "Vanishing spell?" "I thought

you'd never ask." Together they raised their wands and the things were sent right there. "Come on, let's go visit

headquarters," Sirius suggested. "But what about your stuff?" "We can worry about that later," Sirius said

waving his hand. Together the two of them left and walked this time to Grimmauld Place. Since it was the end of

summer, it was exceptionally nice. When they finally got there, it was to find everyone mostly just cleaning the

house and or running about. Tonks mysteriously avoided Remus like the plague but other than that all was

normal. Harry looked to be in high spirits and came over to the two of them right away. "Hey, can we go

somewhere to talk real fast?" The two gentlemen (I know, Sirius a gentleman) led him up the stairs and into one

of the often closed off rooms and shut the door. "I was speaking with the headmaster the other day and he said

he was going to be giving me lessons throughout the coming year. He wanted to tell you in person but couldn't

get a chance." Remus put his hand to his chin thinking. "But what could he possibly be teaching?" "He didn't tell

me. Just that he was going to send word at different times through the year for us to meet." "Okay, thanks for

telling us Harry," Sirius said. After Harry left, Remus and Sirius remained behind.

"Should we ask him," Sirius asked once they got back later in the afternoon to Remus' apartment. "Maybe he'll

tell us at the next Order meeting," Remus suggested. "He'd better," Sirius said as he put his lamp onto a desk. "I

never thought I'd live to see the day that Sirius Black would ever know how to use a Muggle appliance let alone

owning one," Remus said shaking his head. "Hey, I still remember to be Seth even though I'm back to being

myself. Don't you find that odd though?" "What?" "The fact that I was one person and now I'm another but I still

remember things of myself." "I think I know what you mean but please try to use less words about yourself."

They were just about finished when the phone rang. "Ryan and Seth's place. Ryan speaking." He nodded a few

times, got a grim look on his face and hung up. "That was Jon. He said he wanted the two of us right away.

There was something wrong with his marriage license and it was revoked. He wants us to come over right away

to help them prove something." Sirius just nodded and the two of them left right away.

The two practically ran to their place and knocked on the door. Rose answered and led them inside. "What's

going on," Ryan asked. They walked into the living room to find Jon looking through a big box trying to find

something. "What happened," Seth asked. "They said that we weren't legally married," Jon said. "How is that

possible," Ryan asked. "They say that we forged our signatures. Apparently, they looked over our signatures

and they match two people who went missing years ago," Rose said. "Actually, they said we were declared

dead 15 years ago," Jon looking at her. Rose sighed and looked to the other two men. "They had us leave hair

samples and fingerprints. Maybe this has something to do with us losing our memories." A sudden realization

came to Rose. "Maybe this is some sort of way to help us." "But that still doesn't explain why they thought we

were dead people," Jon added looking up from his box. "I think I'm more confused," Seth muttered to Ryan.

"Tell us about it," Rose said. "But why would the hospital lie about it," Ryan thought aloud. "Who was the doctor

you had again?" "Dr. Livingston. He was the one Jon and I had," Seth said. "And I had Dr. Foylam," Rose said.

"Actually, I remember him. He looked me over first too from what I heard. I saw him once after I woke up and

he gave me this weird, cold smirk before walking away again," Jon said. "I never felt very comfortable with him

looking me over. He had these creepy, gray eyes and very light blonde hair," she said. "Maybe we should look

into the hospital after you go back to the police station," Seth said. "Right, we're going to go now so we'll see

you soon," Jon said.

"Are you sure this is the right place," Remus asked. "Yes, for the last time stop asking me," Sirius said walking

through the door. Once inside the hospital, they went up to the front desk where a woman sat doing paperwork.

She didn't look up so they stood there for a few minutes. "Excuse me ma'am," Remus finally said. Sirius was

tapping his foot on the ground and whistling an off-key tune. The woman finally noticed them after a few more

minutes. "Can I help you," she asked. "Yes, we were wondering if we could speak to a Dr. Foylam," Sirius

asked. The woman went onto her computer and put in the name. "Do you know his first name?" "No, just that

he's a doctor and his last name is Foylam." The woman gave him a look before going back to the search. "I'm

sorry but there hasn't been a Dr. Foylam here." "Are you sure," Remus asked worried. "No, are you sure you're

in the correct place?" "Yes," Sirius said quickly, eye twitching. "Wait, there was one here several years ago. Dr.

Lawrence Foylam. He looked over two memory patients before disappearing. We have a picture right here."

She turned the monitor around and the two men got a good look at him. He had short blonde hair and gray eyes

covered with glasses. He had very pale skin and a nasty look on his face. "Lucius," Sirius muttered. "Thank you

ma'am. You've been a great help," Remus said and pulled Sirius outside. "That. What. Jerk. Death Eater," Sirius

sputtered every few seconds. "I know, we have to tell Albus." "Forget Albus, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"That'll be a little hard considering he's in Azkaban." "Still. Then maybe someone else will do it. Jerk." The two

men walked into the alley and disappeared.

"I hope they have some answers," Rose said. "They'd better because at least we have the proof in order for

them to question us right," Jon said motioning to his folder with the documents from their hospital days. They

were directed to an officer sitting at a desk. "Please have a seat," he said. They sat and Jon took out the folder.

"Yes, these do make sense. See on your death certificates it says a Dr. Foylam signed it, but he didn't use your

names. We tested your DNA and your fingerprints and the names match. You sir are James Potter while you

ma'am are Lily Evans Potter. Technically you were married in 1979 and you have a son named Harry James

Potter born July 31, 1980. Your date of death apparently is October 31, 1981. I'm guessing that since then

you've been living as Jonathan Peters and Rose Evian." "Um, yes," Rose...Lily said shocked. "I'm sorry that

you've had to be like this for so long but now that we've settled this, you were both really married all along."

"Yes, thank you. We have to be going now," Jon...James said. The two of them stood and left quickly. They

walked quietly back to the apartment and said nothing and went into different rooms. Sirius and Remus came

back and found no one around. "Jon, Rose you guys here," Sirius called. They both came out, looked at each

other and sat down. "Guys, we need to talk," Lily said.

Hahahahaha. So they know who they are, they just don't remember it. Next chapter should be up next weekend (if I don't have to much homework) Bye.


	16. More Truth

New Chapter Yay.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

"So that's basically what happened. We know exactly who we were what happened and that there is some kid

involved living somewhere," James said. Remus and Sirius were both a bit shocked and relieved. Shocked

because it ended up being so easy and relieved that they at least had a more vital piece of their past back. "But

you can't remember anything else," Remus said. They both shook their heads. Lily took James' hand into her

own and held on. They all stayed silent for a bit trying to think of anything. "Maybe you can try hypnosis," Sirius

suggested out of the blue. They all looked at him funny. "What, do I have something in my teeth," he said running

to a mirror. "Hey, I have a question. Do you remember anything from your past Seth," Lily asked. They all

looked at him. "It's getting hot in here," he said to himself. "Seth," James reprimanded. Sirius flinched. "I think we

should begin at our beginning dude," Remus said. "You knew too Ryan," Lily said. "To begin with, my name isn't

Ryan. I am Remus Lupin and he is Sirius Black. I guess I'll tell you our tale of woes and past dealings."

"Harry, is something wrong," Ginny asked. They had been back at Hogwarts for about a week now and it was

late one night that Ms. Weasley found Mr. Potter sitting in the common room. "What're you doing up so late

Ginny?" "I couldn't sleep and I remembered I had to finish something for tomorrow." She walked over to one of

the tables, opened a few books and took out a piece of parchment. Harry and Ginny both didn't move for a few

moments. "Something happened," Harry said. Ginny turned to look at him and got out of her seat. "What do you

mean? You didn't have another vision did you," she asked worried. "No, it's just a feeling. Maybe I'll write to

Sirius and Remus." Ginny took his hand into her own. "If you ever want to talk, not with Hermione or Ron for

any reason, remember you can always talk to me." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and went back to

her homework. Harry just sat there for a few moments and touched the place where she had kissed him, finally.

"Ginny?" "Yes Harry." He got up from his seat and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ginny got into it and after

ten minutes they broke apart. Harry blushed. "Thank you," he said. He went to his room and climbed into bed.

It was a good thing that everyone was asleep, especially Ron. Yet Harry felt wonderful. Cho was never right for

him...but Ginny. "This might take awhile," he said before turning over and falling asleep.

"You guys are wizards," James finally asked. They both nodded. "And so are we," Lily asked. "Yes, we both

know this is a bit strange," Remus started. "You're damn right it's strange," James said standing suddenly.

"Jon...James...whatever your name is sit down," Lily angrily said. "You mean you believe this!" "Yes, now sit."

"Thank you Lily," Sirius said. "So, were we friends," Lily asked. "Not exactly," Remus said. He and Sirius

smirked a bit. "What," James asked. "Well it's just that, when we were at school you did everything to try and

go out with her. And you also did anything to try and discourage any relationship she had with anyone," Remus

said. "You were a bit pigheaded and arrogant mate," Sirius translated. "Yes, but I really have just one last

question for the night," Lily said. Everyone turned and faced her. "They said something about us having a son,

named Harry. What's he like?" "He's a great kid. Looks just like you James, but he does have Lily's eyes,"

Sirius said. "I wish I could remember anything about him. Do you have any pictures?" Remus waved his wand

and a square piece of paper appeared in his hand. He handed it to them and they both leaned in to look at it. It

was a young man, with jet black hair sticking up everywhere and bright green eyes behind glasses that almost

glew when he smiled. Next to him stood Sirius laughing his ass off at something and Harry laughed a few

seconds later. They both waved at the people looking at them before laughing again. "I had a memory a few

months ago of a small boy that we were teaching to walk. We called him Harry. This is him now," James said as

Lily handed the picture back. "I guess." "Well, we should get going. This was a really busy day. Night all," Sirius

said. Remus nodded and the two left. "I hope we made some progress," Remus said. A window opened

upstairs. "Moony, Padfoot." Both turned quickly to see James sticking his head out the window and smiling at

them. "We'll talk more tomorrow." He closed it again and Remus and Sirius smiled.

The two men ran right to the fireplace when they got back. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts," Remus called.

Albus' head appeared in the fire. "A lot has happened today and we'd really like to speak with you," Sirius said.

"If you're not to busy," Remus added glaring at Sirius. "No, please though, why?" "A lot has happened with our

mission sir," Remus said. "Do they know," he asked urgently. "Not everything but enough for the moment,"

Sirius said. "Okay, I'll speak to you both early tomorrow." He disappeared and the two men decided to get

ready for bed. Meanwhile, Albus waved his wand and a telephone appeared. He touched the dial with his wand

and the phone began to dial. "Hello," James said. "Yes, this is Albus Dumbledore again. I was hoping that I

could meet with you tomorrow. There is something very important I'd like to discuss. May I come to your

residence?" There was a pause. "Yeah, sure. Come around eight." They hung up and both anticipated the

following day.

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the Harry/Ginny moment. The next chapter is my favorite but it'll be up sometime next week. I'll only say one word about it: pillows. Okay **Review Please. **Bye :-)


	17. Mauradering About For Old Times Sake

Here you go.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

At lunch the next day, James met up with Remus and Sirius at the local cafe. They took a table in the corner and

ordered. "So, how was your night," Sirius asked James. "A bit weird at first. Putting everything together after

such a long time." Both men nodded. No one spoke for a little bit. "Why did you call us Moony and Padfoot,"

Remus asked. James shrugged. "Because it just felt right. I know for some reason that I had a nickname too.

What was it?" "Prongs," Sirius said sipping his soda. James nodded. "Why?" Remus and Sirius looked to each

other. "We'll explain later," they both said. The food arrived and they all began to eat. They all ordered

something that everyone liked so they all shared. A bit later, Remus and James were full, but Sirius still wanted

more. "Can we go now," Remus asked looking at his watch. "In a minute, I want a piece of cake." James rolled

his eyes and under the table waved his wand. Suddenly, Sirius couldn't open his mouth anymore. He tried but it

just wouldn't work. They paid for their food and dragged Sirius away. "Have a good day," the hostess said

brightly. "Mpht meh," Sirius grunted. "Don't mind him," Remus said. "He took a bit of glue from my pocket

thinking it was chapstick and ended up gluing his mouth shut. We're going to take him to the hospital now,"

James added.

They dragged him back to their place and James removed the spell. "How did you bloody do that!" James took

out his wand and showed it to them. "Magic," he said putting it back. "You knew how to do that," Remus asked

shocked. "It just came to mind in a flash. I wanted Sirius here to stop eating, twirled the wand and boom his

mouth didn't open." Remus and Sirius didn't do anything for a moment. Then, as if they had silently decided on

it, began to clap. "That was brilliant Prongs," Remus said. Sirius pretended to wipe a tear away. "Now what is it

with all of this Prongs business," he asked. "Oh, that's actually really simple. See all of us can transform into

animals. I can turn into a dog. You on the other hand can turn into a stag. Get it, Padfoot equals dog, Prongs

equals stag," Sirius said as if James was a child. "But what about Moony? What can he be?" Remus looked a

little uncomfortable for a second. "Remember that time a few months ago when I told you I was visiting my sick

mother. Then the next morning I told you how I had been mugged. Also, how I've been missing a few days a

month." "Yeah, so?" "Those were on the night of a full moon James." James didn't say anything and thought on it.

Then he did a double take. "No, not a werewolf." Remus and Sirius nodded, waiting for the bottom to fall out.

"Okay, guess Moony really does suit that. What shall we do now?" "You mean you aren't scared," Remus said

quickly. "Dude, you haven't tried to like eat me or anything like in movies. You're a great guy and a great friend."

All of them nodded and sat down. James unconsciously took his hand and rubbed his head, messing his hair.

"I'm bored," Sirius said. James turned on the TV and the phone rang. "I'll get it," he said. Remus took up a book

that was sitting on the table and Sirius changed the channels. "Yes, I'm very sorry but I ate some bad fish at

lunch and can't make it to the office for the rest of the day," James said, sounding as though he was in bad pain.

He hung up and turned around to sit back on the couch. "I'm still bored," Sirius announced, changing the channel

again. Remus was currently reading the book he grabbed. James on the other hand found a tennis ball under the

couch and began to throw it up into the air and catch it again.

Lily was having a bit of a boring day herself. The department store just wasn't as wonderful as it used to be now

that she knew more about herself. "You look tired Rose. Why don't you take the rest of the day off," one of her

coworkers said. Lily nodded, said good-bye and left. She was just walking out the front door when she walked

into someone. "Oh, I'm very sorry ma'am," she said helping her pick her things up. "Well you should be watching

where you are going," a nasty, lady's voice said. She snatched her things and Lily got a good look at her. She

had blonde hair and for some reason reminded her of a horse. However, the women looked at her, became

very pale in the face, and ran quickly inside. "That was odd," Lily said and walked towards another store to buy

something.

"I'm still bored," Sirius announced again ten minutes later. He finally turned away from the TV to see that James

had charmed the ball to zoom around in front of him and he would catch it within seconds. Sirius shoved Remus'

shoulder to get him to look. If Sirius didn't know any better, this was very reminiscent of their end of O.W.L

day. "What should we do now," James asked deactivating the ball. Sirius very much felt like attacking Snape

like in the old days, but settled on something a bit more interesting. "Since you seem to have reacquired most of

your magic ability, I propose a bit of a game." "And what sort of game would three men in their 30's like to play

Padfoot old friend," Remus asked with a shrewd look on his face. "A small, enjoyable pillow fight. Now before

you say, 'Why would we want to do that? We're grown wizards here,' then I'll explain. It is because we are

adult wizards that have free reign of our magic and won't get any annoying owl's coming to visit because we're

underage." They took several minutes to think this over. "Let's do it," they both said at once. They all conjured

pillows and stood on one side of the room each. "On your mark. Get set. Go." They used as many spells and

charms as they knew and began a very fun pillow war.

It was about six o'clock and Lily decided it was time to get home and prepare dinner. She took up her

purchases, walked over to her car and stopped before putting the key in the ignition. The image of that sixteen

year old boy appeared in her head once again. Maybe Harry didn't want his parents back. Lily couldn't even

really remember him so even if they met somewhere they would barely know each other. "On the other hand",

she thought, "what child wouldn't want to meet his parents, even if he couldn't remember them." She started the

car and drove back to the apartment. Once there, she said hello to the doorman and went in the elevator to their

floor. She got to the door and was about to put the key in, when she thought she could hear laughing from

within. She put her ear to the door and listened. "Cheap shot Padfoot, that hurt," James called. "Oh please, it's

just a pillow," Sirius said. She heard something fly across the room and a thump. "Moony, don't throw so hard,"

Sirius said now. Then the three men laughed. Lily shook her head, turned the key and opened the door. The

sight that greeted her wasn't that great. The three men were all sitting behind what looked like pillow forts and

feathers were all over the place. The three of them just looked at her when she entered. Remus was to her far

right with a rip in his shirt (no clue how that got there) and huffing to catch his breath. Sirius was to her left and

had feathers all over him and had a look of mischief in his eyes. James was red in the face and had a feather in

his hair. Lily crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground after closing the door. The men

looked worried for a moment and all tried to get up at once. Lily put her hand out as if to stop them and they

didn't move again. She took out her wand and vanished the pillows but the feathers remained. She conjured

some trash bags and brooms. "You are all going to clean this up while I prepare dinner," she said. She took her

bags, threw them into a closed room and went over to the kitchen.

Sirius and Remus left as soon as they finished and James went over and kissed Lily. "Are you sure you're okay

about that man coming over tonight," he asked. "James, he's going to be coming in an hour and it's too late to

back down now," she said not turning away from the stove. She turned and gave him a passionate kiss. "By the

way, you still have that feather in your hair and you missed a few under the couch." James turned a shade of red

and went to fix everything. When it was ten minutes to seven, they sat down and waited. "So, what were you

doing with the guys today," she asked. "Just stuff with the guys," he said. Lily was about to say something when

the doorbell rang.

Easy Trivia: Who did Lily runleaving the store?

I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it.Next chapter has another visit with Albus so be on the lookout. **Review Please **See you soon. :-)


	18. Dinner with Albus

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Albus, James and Lily got along wonderfully. The meal came out great and they were now all reclining in the

living room over tea. "I had no idea you were married Jonathan," Albus said. "Oh, it was a recent decision. We

have been seeing each other for several months and decided to make it official," James said. "Well you certainly

made a good choice," Albus said bowing his head to her. "Oh, you're so kind sir," Lily said giggling a little."

James put down his tea cup and looked to Albus. "Well sir," he started. "Call me Albus," he said quickly. "Right

Albus, you said you had something important to discuss with me." "Yes, that's right," he said. He reached into

his briefcase that he brought and removed a file folder. "Before I continue, Lemon Drop?" Lily politely refused

while James accepted. "Anyway, I was going through a few of my files and realized that I forgot to give you

this." He handed James a paper and he looked down at it. "This is it," James asked. "Oh yes, you might find it to

be important. It has my home phone number and address. I'm afraid I must be going." Just as he was about to

leave, Remus and Sirius appartated into the room just like Albus told them to. "Guys," James yelped. Lily

jumped, but Albus remained still drinking his tea. "Sorry, we just needed to tell Albus that Peeves plugged the

toilets on the fourth floor and Filch want's you to deal with it," Remus said. This was their code for operation

RTM (reteach magic). "Oh, is that all. Thank you boys for watching the school while I was here." "Hey, it was

fun pretending to be you. Powerful looking and all that stuff," Sirius said. "Wait, what's going on here," Lily

finally asked. "You all set this up didn't you," James said with his arms crossed over his chest. "He did it," Remus

and Sirius said pointing at Albus. "Alas I have been discovered," he said, eyes twinkling merrily and chuckling.

He reached into his pocket and removed his wand. "Actually, that isn't just my phone number." He touched the

paper with his wand and the words changed. "A special remedial magic course with Professors Remus Lupin

and Sirius Black," James announced. "But we still have to work," Lily said worried. "The classes are at night

guys," Sirius pointed out. "Yeah, we're going to teach, er, reteach most of what you learned at Hogwarts when

you went. I'll teach Charms and Defense," Remus said. "And I'll teach Potions and Transfiguration," Sirius said.

"We're going to work together on some Herbology and Astronomy too." Everyone turned to face Albus. He

waved his wand and several sets of books appeared. "These are the required reading materials as well." "So

why did you come at all," James asked. "To congratulate you on your marriage and to also give you this." He

waved his wand again and a stone basin appeared with liquidy stuff inside. "This is what's called a penseive.

Once you gain your memories back, you may look inside." He made to go to the door and take his coat. "Wait

sir," Lily said. He turned and looked at her. "Will you visit us again?" He looked at her with a sad look in his

eyes. "I'm afraid I'm going to be busy for the remainder of the school year," he said. "Then during the summer,"

James said with his hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Perhaps. Congratulations James

and Lily. I wish you all the best." He smiled and left them for perhaps the last time. James closed the door to

face his two friends. "Okay lady and gents, how bout we call it a night." "Fine, but tomorrow we begin for real,"

Sirius said and the two of them went away. Now James faced Lily. "Which book?" "I think I'll take Charms."

He handed it to her while taking a Defense book himself. "Tomorrow, we learn."

"So, what should we start with," Remus asked. "I don't care. We should just go back and forth through

everything. Show examples, take questions, stuff like that." He was walking to the bathroom when there was a

tapping coming from the window. Sirius turned and it was Hedwig with a note. "Hey Rem, Harry sent a note,"

he said opening the window and getting the letter. Sirius walked into the living room as Remus took off his

glasses and looked at him.

Dear Padfoot and Moony:

I survived my first week back. Surprisingly enough,nothing really happened yet. Snape's teaching Defense this

year. ("Holy Crap," Sirius exclaimed between.) We're trying to learn not to speak our charms but it's really hard.

("Duh, that's why they wait till N.E.W.T level to teach it," Remus said.) He actually tried to hex me to see if I

could produce a shield charm like that. Needless to say, I shouted it instead and also said that he called me sir. I

got a weeks worth of detention but felt it was worth it. You know, since he didn't give me anymore Occlumency

lessons afterwards. Anyway, I also had my first lesson with Dumbledore. I'll tell you what we're doing when I

come and visit you at Christmas since I don't want this letter intercepted. Hope to hear from you soon. Your

Godson, surrogate Nephew and savior of the wizarding world a.k.a Harry.

P.S. Do you know who the Half-Blood Prince is?

Hedwig hooted and got them out of their daydreams. Remus got up to get her a treat while Sirius began to

reread the note. When Remus returned, Sirius opened the window and Hedwig flew out again to go back to her

owner. "Stupid Snape," Sirius mumbled. "Oh please, we have bigger worries than that. Like what Dumbledore

might be teaching Harry. We can't protect him forever so he's going to need to deal with that for now. Right

now, we actually need to help his parent's tap into their magic," Remus said standing. "Yeah, but they need to

work tomorrow," Sirius said. "Well, maybe something will happen," Remus said. "Don't go wishing like that or

else something will."

I am sooooo sorry for taking so long. I had a lot of homework and stuff in the past few weeks that kept me from posting. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will probably be up sometime in the next few weeks. **Review Please.**


	19. Magical Flu

Sorry 'bout another long wait. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning, James just didn't feel right. Something in the pit of his stomach made him feel like he forgot

something. He woke up at ten o'clock and Lily was sniffling next to him. Suddenly, he held his hand to his mouth

and ran to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he slowly made his way back to the

bedroom. Lily had wrapped a blanket around herself and had a box of tissues next to her. She looked at him

with watery eyes. "Guess you're sick too," she said. James slowly nodded (since his head hurt). Together, the

two of them called the places where they worked and said that they were sick and couldn't come in for a few

days. Once Lily hung up, she sneezed and suddenly there was a roasted chicken on the table. "Where did that

come from," James asked trying not to look at it. She sneezed again and it was gone. James sneezed now and

Lily's hair went from long and red to short and purple. "Maybe it's some kind of magical flu," he said. "Fix it,"

she said between coughing. He tried but nothing happened. "Guess we should call the guys," James said

reaching for the phone. Before he got there, they appeared inside with books in their hands and looked slowly at

Lily. "What happened," Remus asked walking over. "Flu," they both said. They both sneezed at the same time

and Remus' clothes changed from black to bright blue. "Sorry, but we can't control it," Lily said wiping her nose.

Remus changed his clothes back while Sirius walked over to the fireplace. "Glad Albus connected you to the

network," he said throwing some sort of powder into a fire he started. "Come on guys, get into bed," Remus

said pushing them into their room. "Headmaster, Hogwarts school," Sirius called. He stuck his head inside and

saw him sitting at his desk. "Albus." The man looked over and saw Sirius in the fire. "What is it, Sirius?" "It's

them sir. They seem to have gotten that weird Magic Flu. Whenever they sneeze they do some sort of spell."

"Very well. Would you like me to send Poppy?" "Would it be okay to tell her?" "Yes, she wouldn't do anything."

"Very well, send her right over." Sirius stepped away and waited for her.

Remus was currently tucking the both of them into bed and conjuring some tea. "Have you ever heard of

anything like this," James asked. "Yes, actually I had it in our 4th year with interesting side-effects. I gave it to all

of you and we almost couldn't get out of bed for a week. The only thing we had to amuse ourselves with in our

room was the chess board and ourselves. Needless to say, we all had a pretty good bonding week." "So, we'll

get over it again, right?" "Sure, it's just like the regular one. Your body just needs to get it out of its system."

"Guess we'll need to wait a bit before starting lessons," Lily said blowing her nose. "That's fine," he said just

before she let out a loud sneeze.

Poppy finally arrived to see Sirius doing a crossword puzzle. "What kept you," he asked filling in a word. "I

needed to make sure that Albus had been telling the truth," she said putting her bag down. "Oh yeah, it's true.

Come on." He got up and led her to the bedroom. "Stupid Magic flu," Remus was saying as the two laughed.

"Having an identity crisis mate," Sirius asked. Since Lily sneezed, Remus was wearing a long flowery dress,

matching high heels and tons of makeup. "I feel like the Boggart Snape," he said changing things back to normal.

Madame Pompfry gave a small cough and the two men came to attention. "For now you can leave this to me,"

she said. She went inside and shut the door and locked it. "What do you want to do now," Remus asked.

"Crossword puzzle," Sirius said and ran to the one he was working on. "I'll never figure out how you can be so

good at crossword puzzles and be so horrible with spelling words like cat." "One time mate. It was only once,

let it go."

When Poppy first saw them, she almost wanted to cry. Oh, how she remembered all of those times when James

would have to stay overnight after getting into a fight or after a Quidditch match. Lily would usually get many

colds and would always come for some Pepperup Potion. "Good afternoon Miss," Lily said courteously blowing

her nose (again). "And how are the two of you today," she asked putting her bag down and rummaging through

it. "How do you think we are," James asked. He seemed to be fighting the urge to throw up again. Poppy took

out her wand and used a few spells to figure out the right way to help them. "What was your name again," Lily

asked. "Madame Pompfry but since you are no longer students you may call me Poppy." She put the wand

away and took out two small vials. "So, what's the verdict?" "Well Potter's you have the Magical Flu. It's a

curious little disease that affects most so it's nothing to worry about. You're just going to need to drink this

potion (she motioned to the two bottles) and you'll be better within a day or two." She gave them a smile and

was about to leave again when Lily stopped her. "You work at Hogwarts right?" "Yes, I'm the resident nurse."

"Our son goes there. Have you seen him recently? His name is Harry." Poppy stopped in her tracks. "You don't

see him often do you," Lily asked trying to get up. "Oh no, sure every so often but no." James looked her right in

the eyes. "You're lying." Both women looked at him. "When was the last time?" Lily looked back at Poppy to

see her quite red. She opened her mouth when Sirius opened the door with Remus right behind them.

"Everything all set," Sirius asked. "Yes," Poppy said briskly. She snapped her bag shut and went for the door.

"Just make sure that they take those potions and get plenty of rest and fluids." As soon as she got to the

fireplace, she grabbed the floo powder and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"What was that all about," Remus asked. Sirius and Remus both watched her go. "Has our son often been in the

Infirmary," Lily asked. Sirius almost choked as they slowly turned to face the angry sick people. "Why would

the school nurse lie about our son?" "What do you mean lie," Remus asked. "I mean her eyes told us when she

said that she saw him every so often, that she was almost like fighting the urge to yell and or say something,"

James said. "Oh come on," Sirius said sitting in a chair. "He goes about as often as any kid. Actually scratch that

he's your kid and he plays Quidditch so he goes about as often as you yourself did James," Remus said. They

were about to protest when Sirius picked up the bottles of potion. "Time to take the medicine," he said in a sing-

song voice. He conjured two spoons, poured it inside and floated them over to their mouths and let them fall in.

James was about to say how disgusted he was when he began to feel really tired. The two of them fell asleep

right away. "Wow, strong stuff," Sirius said. Remus motioned for them to leave so they did. "Should we stay and

take care of them," Remus asked. "I have a better idea. Why don't we just put special charms on the building

and it'll tell us where they are going and if someone comes near their place for any reason," Sirius said taking out

his wand. "Are you sure this is allowed?" "Sure it is. And these days you can never be so sure when Death

Eaters might come in." He waved his wand in intricate patterns and finally after twenty minutes they finished and

apparated away.

Here you are. It's going to get really exciting soon. If you have any questions then write them in the review. Classes are almost finished for the winter(Yay!) so I might post more often. I actually finished the whole story and I'm currently working on the Sequel. Okay, that's all. **GOBLET OF FIRE KICKED BUTT! **Later **Review**


	20. The Attack

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

It took them a few days but they finally got better. James and Lily both went to work but on different days they

decided they had enough. They quit becoming full time wizards and witches. With nothing to hold them back,

they took the time and studied everything that Remus and Sirius taught them. They began with the basics like

matchsticks to pins and other things in first year. They moved very quickly for memory loss patients. Within a

week they had gotten through second year. They spent two weeks on third year stuff. In a month, they were on

the final year. That took a month in itself because it was very complicated patterns and materials that they

needed. All four of them were happy with the progress, but something still seemed to be missing in their lives.

Harry was sitting in the common room with Hermione and Ron working on their essays for Defense with Snape.

Why Dumbledore decided to use him Harry had no idea. Suddenly his best class was Potions but it was only

because of this Half-Blood Prince. And then there was the fact that Ron was still going out with Lavender.

Always snogging with her but he just never really seemed to like her. Harry noticed that almost every time he

was with her, he always looked at what Hermione was doing. And on top of all that, she always looked like she

wanted to strangle Lavender. Harry was actually surprised that Lavender wasn't around Ron tonight but for that

Harry was grateful. Now if only he could keep his feelings for Ginny in check. "Is something wrong Harry,"

Hermione asked. He looked over and noticed that there were blotches on his essay and he had been staring off

into space. "You didn't have another vision did you," Ron asked looking around. "No, I was just thinking about

stuff." There were also the lessons with Dumbledore, being Quidditch Captain and that weird feeling he'd had

since the beginning of summer. He just sighed and put his things away to go to bed.

"I can't believe it's the end of November," Sirius said sipping his cocoa. He and Remus were sitting in their

apartment one night. They hadn't received any letters from Harry in a while, but that's to be expected. He is

taking N.E.W.T level classes so they had a ton of work to do. In their response a few months ago, they said

that they were happy to hear from him, Sirius cursed Snape off a bit, they didn't know who the "prince" was,

they had to hear from him about the lessons, and more Snape cursing. All in all, everything was great. The only

thing they really needed now was for them to remember everything.

James was sitting in the living room when he heard something. "Lily, get over here." She walked into the room

and noticed the tense look. "What is it James?" "Stay over here. Get your wand out and be ready just in case."

She nodded as he went to the phone. He was just about to dial when Lily screamed. "Lily!" In front of him

stood a man with balding blonde hair and watery eyes. He looked down to see Lily lying on the floor, not

moving but breathing. "Say good night James," the man said. He said something but James moved right in the

nick of time and shot another stunner back at him. The man crumpled to the ground but not before another man

arrived, this one in a white mask, took Lily and left. James, attempting to remain strong, tied up the man on the

floor. He then went to the phone and dialed their apartment. "Ryan and Seth's place. Seth spe..." "Sirius cut it

out and get over here. Fast." James hung up and held his wand over the man as the both of them came inside.

"What happened in here," Remus asked looking around. That was when they noticed the man lying on the

ground. "Peter," Sirius whispered. "James, how did he get here," Remus asked. "I don't know but someone

must have told him we were here. What should we do with him?" "We're going to take him to the Ministry that's

what," Sirius said looking at Remus now. "This is how I'm finally going to really be free." Remus nodded and

cast a charm on him that made him float behind him. "I should go now. Where's Lily?" James looked close to

tears now. Before he said it though, a small note appeared in a wisp of smoke right in the middle of them. James

bent over to pick it up, but not before Sirius stopped him. He shook his head and using his wand, opened it. A

voice that sent chills up everyone's spine began to speak. "Hello Potter. You're probably wondering where your

precious Mudblood wife is but don't be afraid. She's with me. Maybe that is reason to fear but if you come

quietly to me I'll let you both go. Just in return hand over your son. I'm going to be giving you one month so

you'd better hurry. Ta" The letter disappeared, now in a burst of flame. No one said anything for a bit. "I'm

going to get him to the officials then," Remus said. They disappeared and Sirius went over to the fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office," he called.

Albus was just about to send out his latest letter to Harry when a voice interrupted him. "Albus, we need you

quickly!" He almost jumped out of his chair but remembered that his arm was in immense pain, he went much

more slowly. "Sirius, whatever is the problem?" "Sir, James and Lily were attacked. Death Eaters took her and

James has only a month to get her back." Albus' customary twinkle was gone. "Are you certain?" "Certain to

the point where we got Peter too. Remus' bringing him to the Ministry as we speak." "Well, that's good news at

least." "Yes, so now what?" "I'm sorry to say but now the Order needs to get involved. We're going to have an

emergency meeting tonight at midnight at headquarters. James is going to need to be there as well." "Okay,

we're going to be there." Suddenly, they both heard a loud, painful yelling. "What's that," Albus asked. "I'd

better go," Sirius said urgently.

When Sirius' head returned, he saw that James had grabbed his head and his eyes were bugging out. "James,

what's wrong?" He didn't say anything in return but collapsed. Sirius was about to poke him, but he sat bolt

upright and looked around. "What's going on? Where's Lily and Harry!" He looked to Sirius very slowly. "Lord

Voldemort has my wife and wants my son," he said trying to stay calm. "James, is that really you now?" Slowly

he nodded his head and stood up. "What's a month from now?" Sirius ran over to a calendar and almost

gasped. "Christmas Day." James nodded resolutely. "And we'll be ready."

OMG Lily's been Kidnapped! I know you people are reading this story, so why aren't you reviewing. I wanted at least 2 before the next chapter comes out. Please. Do it for the college student. P.S- There is is sequel once this is over.


	21. James and the Order

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place twenty minutes later. "We should make ourselves comfortable until the others

arrive," Sirius said. "Get me some Firewhisky while you're at it," James called from the table. He held his head

in his hands and sighed. Everything coming back to him at once can make you feel exhausted. Sirius gave him a

cup and he downed it with one gulp. The fire came to life and Albus stepped out from it. The two men went

over and said their hello's before they all sat again. "Welcome back James," Albus said. He nodded, not saying

anything before the fire came to life and Remus now stepped through. "How'd it go Rem," Sirius asked. "You'll

be free once an owl gets to you to tell you to go to the Ministry." Sirius would have been more excited if not for

the fact that James was so upset. In fact, Remus didn't even notice James until he walked over to say hello to

Albus. "James, what're you doing here," Remus asked glaring at Sirius. "I remembered," was James' reply.

"You what!" "Boys, now isn't the time to wonder. We need to get Lily back. I suggest that you all get ready for

tonight's meeting." "By the way sir, how is your personal mission going," Remus asked. "Oh, I've hit a bit of a

block. Don't worry though, everything will be fine later." Sirius and Remus looked over to James with sad

expressions. "Should we just leave him there," Sirius asked. "We should give him time to think," Remus said

pushing Sirius up the stairs.

James felt numb all over. He should be happy that he had his memories back, right? But when your soul mate is

trapped in the headquarters of the enemy then more pleasant events can be celebrated at a later date. He

picked his head up and looked around. So this was the place where Sirius grew up. Sirius had always said his

family was a bunch of pure-blood freaks but all the green and silver was almost too much. Green was a nice

color when not associated with HIM. Green like growing plants or the eyes of his wife and son. He almost

could not choke back the tears that threatened to fall. He remembered everything from before he lost his

memory to recent stuff like getting "married" again. "I have to get her back," he told himself. He was about to

stand but remained where he was. "But first I cannot wallow in self regret. Lily wouldn't want that." Then his

thoughts came to his almost adult son. Merlin how he wanted to see him again. To hug his little boy for the first

time in 15 years. To hold him close and tell him everything was going to be okay from now on. But did he know

of the prophesy? He hoped not but if he did, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't carrying the weight of the

world on his shoulders. His thoughts were interrupted by the hoot of an owl. It was snowy white and had a

letter attached to it. James and the owl locked eyes and he could see that the owl was almost confused. It

hooted again and landed on James' shoulder. "I see you've met Hedwig."

"Who," James asked. "Hedwig is Harry's owl," Remus explained. He had come down the steps carrying a book

and looked at the owl fondly. "That owl is one smart bird. Always knows where it's going and has been with

Harry since his first year I believe." James untied the letter and the owl looked at his as if expecting a treat. "I'm

not surprised the owl seems fond of you. You do look so much like her master." Remus gave the bird some of a

cookie and she flew away again. Remus sat down as James opened Harry's letter.

Dear Sirius and Remus,

Nothing new to report. We had our Quidditch trials and our team this year will be great. Want to know a

secret. Hermione confunded one of the players trying out so that he ended badly. The person was trying out for

Keeper and I think we all know who holds that position before. Anyway, did you hear that Katie Bell was hurt?

I was there with Ron and Hermione since it was during a Hogsemede weekend. Professor McGonagall told us

that they brought her to St. Mungo's so I hope she'll be okay. It was really freaky. I'll tell you later. Also I had

another meeting with Dumbledore. Okay, maybe that stuff was new after all. I'll see you in a month. Bye

Harry

James was for the most part happy. His son played Quidditch and seemed happy. Of course that didn't stop the

nagging in the back of his head that something was wrong on the inside. His letter was quick and to the point.

He did gain some things from it however. Remus was looking at him so he handed the letter over. He read it

quickly and made it into a small paper airplane and used a spell on it like they did at the ministry. "So," Remus

asked. "That was Harry." That was all James had to say at the moment. Now all he had to do was wait for the

meeting.

The meeting came closer than James would've liked but at least it was finally happening. He stayed hiding much

like Sirius had. Everyone started coming at 11:30 and by midnight all were there. "Thank you for coming at such

short notice. The reason we are here tonight is because of the mission that Sirius and Remus have been on for

the past few months. I would like to give them the floor at this time to explain what the mission entails and what

happened." The two men stood up. "Hello all. The mission begins back in July when I first followed a tip from

Miss. Hestia Jones," Remus began. "It was to befriend three people with complete memory loss and help them

gain their memories back. Sirius, being one of those people, had no idea who I was and eventually though he

got it back. Now the other two people had no past for 15 years. Sirius got his back almost right away since he

only had gone through nothing for a few months. These people had nothing for 15 years so you can see why it

might have taken a longer time." "But how did you get it back," Kingsley asked Sirius. "Remus told me that he

had given me a special potion that would help me as well as the others remember bits at a time before it all

came back." "So that was what that potion was for," Snape sneered. James felt his blood boil a little. Snape

was on the side of good? "Anyway, yes that potion helped. Now we just needed to get the other two back.

They had been going by the names Jonathan Peters and Rose Evian. They looked very familiar and we were

heartbroken when they didn't remember anything. A few months ago they tried to get married but they could

not be accepted because their signatures and facial features looked like that of two deceased people from 15

years ago. They later found out their names, relearned their magic but tonight something went wrong. His wife

was taken from him by Death Eaters. We've been keeping their identities secret but somehow the other side

found out where they were and who they were. Everything's all changed now though as Jon finally remembers

who he was." "He remembered then," Tonks said. "Yes, and he is here right now," Sirius said. "Yes, let's have

our friend come out now," Albus said. Ever so slowly, much like Sirius had, James stepped away from where

he was.

The silence was deafening to James. No one did anything but stared at him for almost ten minutes. "You,"

Snape whispered. "Me," James said back. "It can't be," Molly said finally. "Yes, this is the real James Potter,"

Albus said. "But how did you survive," Tonks asked. "I guess he really didn't kill me after all." "And you're

sure," Moody asked. "What's the one thing James Potter would know that would prove him real," Kingsley

asked. Remus and Sirius pondered this while Albus came up with something. "What was Harry's first word?"

Everyone who was in the original Order would know this because they were at the meeting when he said it.

James almost smiled. "'ons. His first word was 'ons." "What does that mean," Molly asked. "'ons as in Prongs

my animagi form." After he said that, he transformed into the majestic stag that he was. He transformed back

and had a grim expression on his face. "They took Lily and we need to get her back." "Lily, you mean she's

alive too." "Yes, that is why we are here. We have to go on Christmas to get her back." "We'll get her, don't

worry," Sirius said. "That's right," Hestia added. "Does Harry know yet," Arthur asked. "No, and I want this to

be kept just between us. He doesn't need to know right now and I don't want to risk too much," James said.

"Does everyone agree to this," Albus asked. Everyone nodded right away. "Okay then. I thank all of you for

coming tonight and I'll let you know how we are going to be doing this and who will be involved." Everyone

stood and left. The only ones that remained were Albus, Remus, Sirius, James. "You boys had better go. I'll be

leaving myself in a few minutes," Albus said. "Thank you sir," they all said and apparated away.

"Want some company tonight mate," Sirius asked. "Thanks but I don't think I'm going to be getting much sleep

tonight," James said. "Not to worry. We can stay up and talk. Figure out what to do. Think of writing back to

Harry. You know, just talk," Remus said. "I think I'd like that. It's great to be back," James said. "Great to have

you back," Sirius said. "Why don't I order a pizza and then we can get started," James said going over to the

phone while the others sat down. "What do you want on it?" "Extra cheese." "Pepperoni, sausage and

anchovies." "No way in hell Sirius." "Fine, just the sausage then." Sirius and Remus sat down while James

ordered. "It'll be here in twenty minutes." They sat in a bit of an awkward silence. "So, what can you tell me

about my son?"

I'm sorry about this long wait too. Thanksfor all of the reviews. You all made me smile.I got caught up in things and haven't been online to much lately. I hope you liked it. Review Please


	22. Getting Prepared for the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I own nothing (as usual)

The silence only ended once the pizza arrived. No one was answering James' question. "Tell me about Harry."

"What do you want to know," Sirius asked (his mouth was full of pizza). "Oh I don't know everything!" "Well, I

don't think you're going to like it," Remus said. "Try me." "Fine." Sirius put down his third slice and looked

James square in the eyes. "I'll start from as far back as I know..."

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He had written to Remus and Sirius earlier that afternoon and he hoped they had

gotten it. He had taken in a lot in the past few weeks so that was a good reason to not sleep. He jumped onto

one of the chairs and looked into the fire. "Wish I could talk to Sirius now," he thought to himself. He was about

to fall asleep again when the portrait opened. He hid as he watched Ginny and Dean come inside. They both

looked a little disheveled but happy-ish. "See you tomorrow," Dean said giving her a small peck on the check

and left to go up the stairs. Ginny sighed after he closed the door and went up to her room. Harry couldn't help

but notice that Ginny didn't seem very happy for some reason when she left. And that made Harry's heart beat

pretty fast.

Silence occurred after Sirius told James about his son before Hogwarts. "Well James, what do you have to say,"

Remus asked slowly. James looked in the direction of the window and back at the two men not blinking.

"What's the fastest way to Surrey?" "Broom." "Guys, you can't do anything." "Oh come on Remus, we know

you want to as well." "Yeah well I don't want to get in trouble with the Ministry." The pizza was left forgotten

and the three men were each thinking different thoughts. James sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "But

underneath all of the hardships he did seem happy when you met him right. I mean he does have friends now. A

girlfriend?" "Well I'm not to sure about a girlfriend but he does have two best mates. You read the letter. Their

names are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're almost like us in a way. Harry's their little leader, Ron

is his first friend and Hermione is their own little bookworm." "Weasley I've heard of but..." "She's Muggle-

born." "That explains it then." He wanted to ask so much of them but he also wanted to hear about it from Harry

himself. "You don't need to tell me more. Whenever I see Harry I'll ask him." He got up and put the dirty things

into the sink or garbage before going to sit down again. He took off his glasses and silently began to cry. Remus

and Sirius weren't used to this but each sat on either side of him and tried to make him feel better somehow. For

a few hours they all just stayed there like that until they all fell asleep around 3.

James was the first to wake up for a change and went to make some breakfast for the others. Remus came to

and smelled bacon and eggs. His neck hurt but that was to be expected, he had slept on the floor. James turned

around and smiled. "Morning Remus." "Morning James. I didn't know you knew how to cook." "Took some

practice. Care for some food." Remus got a plate and the two of them ate while Sirius snored in the other room.

"How much longer do you think he'll sleep for?" "Well its only 8:30 so I'd say about three more hours." Remus

conjured some coffee for them and they drank silently. "So how've things been with you for the last few years?"

Remus almost choked since he took a sip. "Sorry, it's just that things have been pretty bad." "How so?" "Well,

three years ago everyone found out I was a werewolf and it's almost impossible for me to find work now."

"How did they find out? Did you attack someone or something?" "No, it began when I was working at

Hogwarts and... wait, I think this is something Harry should tell you. I mean, this did happen when he was in

school." "Okay," James said sighing. "About Lily," Remus began. James looked up quickly. "I think we should

get ready to go get her. Read up on charms and spells and the like. We have to be ready because we don't

want to lose you both again." "Yeah, I know." Sirius continued to snore louder in the other room. "First I think

we should get him up though," James said. He left the room, taking out his wand. Remus stayed at the table but

moments later he saw a flash of blue light and a loud bang. "Get up you lazy bum," James said and walked back

into the room to his coffee. "Is he up then?" "No, but we'll try again in a few minutes." "This was always our

favorite morning activity, which can wake Sirius. I think you always won." "No, there were a few times that you

got him up Moony." They both smiled. "My turn," Remus said and left the room.

It took them twenty minutes to wake Sirius (James won again) and together the three of them told Albus to send

them the books they needed. They read, and read for hours. Though this was a bit unusual in their school days,

three grown men reading the best way to make their opponents nose fall off might be useful. At about 4:30,

Sirius closed his book loudly making the other two look up. "I don't know about you two but I'm a bit bored,

and I think my eyes are going to fall out from that small print." "I think you're right. We should call it a day,"

Remus said doing the same. "You guys can go home, I think I'll be here a bit longer," James said. Sirius and

Remus looked at each other. They silently had an eye battle that Remus won. "No we'll stay a bit longer,"

Remus said as Sirius sighed loudly. "I'm going to need glasses after this. I just know it," he said opening his book

again.

Days went by and they spent hours every day doing nothing but just reading. They got no word from anyone

because they wanted to be left alone. Since they wanted to keep up appearances with the students still at the

school, they wrote Harry a letter that said they were happy to hear from him, they told him very little of what

they were up to and finally that Harry would need to go to the Weasley's for Christmas since Sirius needed to

go on a special Order mission a few days before and he probably wouldn't be back until later on Christmas

night. "I hope we're back by Christmas night. You'll love Molly Weasley's food," Sirius said. "Okay so while

we're gone, you have to be at the Weasley's Remus. You need to be our backup got it," James said. "Yeah, but

to bad I can't go too. We can really kick some arse when it's the three of us." The other two smiled a little

before another letter appeared on the table like the last. The three of them looked at each other before it

opened. "Well, well, well. I have gotten word that you are coming Blood traitors. That is very good, very good

indeed. You are probably wondering how to find me. Well, you won't know it but I am going to transport you

here myself. It could be any day, any time. Before I go, here is a little treat for you." Without warning, the word

Crucio was said and a woman began to scream before the letter disappeared again. They all sighed. "Lily,"

Sirius said silently. James got up and punched the wall, hard. There was a small hole and his hand was bleeding

badly. Remus muttered a healing spell and once James sat again they studied some more.

Well, how was it? The story is almost finished, but I'mworking on asequel to this one just like my other one. Later. Review Please.


	23. The First Tasks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Hogwarts Express pulled right up in King's Cross. Harry and the Weasley's said good-bye to Hermione

because she was going to be with her parents this year (for a change). They met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the

other side. They were whispering something but stopped right after the kids arrived. "Well, let's get a move on it

then," Arthur said brightly as he began to take Ginny's trolley and go in the direction of the parking lot with

Molly and Ginny following behind. Harry and Ron looked to each other and shrugged before following after.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." "Expelliarmus," James and Sirius shouted at the same time. They

were getting prepared by having a duel with each other. The disarming charms bounced off each other before

going back to the one who shot it in the first place. They both rolled off to the side to escape it. It was exactly

one day to Christmas so they always needed to be on the alert for something to be a portkey. None of them had

really eaten in days but they didn't really notice. All they did was have mock duels and went through their spells.

Some of the more lethal ones they used on dummies they conjured. "Why don't we take a break and then you

can start up again later," Remus said going to get them some water. The two other men collapsed sweating on

two chairs. They took the water gratefully and gulped it down. "Should be any day now," Sirius said. The other

two looked at him like he was crazy. "You shouldn't take this so calmly, you don't know what's going to

happen," James said. "I know, but..." He trailed off noticing that his hand wasn't coming off the bottle. Ten

seconds later he was gone. James was about to say something himself but disappeared too. Remus looked

around but knew they weren't there. "Good luck guys," he said getting up and putting their stuff away.

James landed with a thud. "You okay," Sirius asked. "Yeah," he responded. "Then you can get off of me

then." James helped Sirius up as they looked around. The only thing they could see was four walls around them.

"What are we doing in a box," Sirius asked. "Oh that is only the exterior my friends." Both of them looked

around but they were alone, weren't they? "Stupefy," a voice said to their right. They both got out of the way

and tried to find someone again while taking out their wands. "Reducto," another voice shouted. They barely

avoided it but survived. "So, there are two," Sirius said through closed lips (somehow). "Finite Incantatum,"

James muttered. A man and a woman appeared in front of them. Sirius and James both used the disarming

charm but it was avoided. That's when Sirius got an idea. He pointed his wand at the floor and shouted

"Scourgify." Soap bubbles appeared and the two of them slipped and fell. James quickly disarmed them and

froze them still. Sirius picked up their wands and snapped them in half. The wall in front of them disappeared

and slowly they both went on to their next challenge.

Remus apparated to the Burrow. He didn't really feel like being left alone at the moment, and it was

Christmas, so it felt right to be at the Burrow. It was closer to Harry too. He knocked and someone's voice

asked who it was. Remembering his password to get into Order members homes, he smiled. "Who's afraid of

the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. Lalalalala." Molly opened

it smiling to see Remus smiling as well. "Didn't know I had such a good singing voice," he said walking inside.

"Remus dear, when was the last time you ate anything," she said after giving him a hug. "A day or two. Now

don't look at me like that, I had to help them get ready. We got a bit carried away for awhile since we didn't

know when they would leave." "And did they?" "A little while ago. Is it all right that I spend the night? I don't

really want to be by myself right now. Besides, I have gifts for everyone." "Of course it's fine. But first I'm going

to get you to eat something." She forced him to sit down as she began to reheat some food. Remus smiled in

spite of himself. He said a silent prayer for his friends in the process.

When they arrived at another wall, they stopped. Their entrance closed behind them so they waited for

something to happen. Twenty minutes went by and nothing happened. Suddenly, the light on James' wand went

out. "What happened," Sirius asked quickly getting into a defensive position with his wand out in front of him. It

began to get cold so that meant only one thing. "Happy thoughts mate," Sirius said. James nodded and they got

ready. "Expecto Patronum," they shouted at the same time. A glowing silver dog and fox charged at the

dementor but all of a sudden it split into two. "Never saw that coming," James said. They called for their

patronus' again but a similar thing happened. "What should we do," Sirius asked weakly. "If only Remus was

here." "That's it," Sirius said. He waved his wand in an intricate pattern and finally said, "Parlous Remus Lupin."

"Remus, are you there," he said to a small glowing circle at the end of his wand.

Remus was just finishing up when he heard someone say his name. "Did you hear that," he asked Molly. "It's

coming from your pocket dear." He took out his wand and saw that it was glowing. "Remus, answer me," Sirius'

voice said urgently. "What is it?" "How do you stop multiplying dementors," James asked. "A single, really

powerful patronus." "Oh, is that all," Sirius said sarcastically. "Look, just combine them together. Trust me."

Remus cut off the signal and quickly said good-night to Mrs. Weasly and went to the room she told him was his

for the night.

The room now held six dementors and two tired men. "Let's try again," James said. "Expecto Patronum!" The

patronus' came out and again nothing happened. Now there were eight. "How the heck are we supposed to

combine the patronus'," Sirius asked. Slowly the voices in their heads started to get louder and more painful.

The happy memories were starting to be harder to come by. "Maybe if we meditate," James suggested. "And

how are we supposed to do that if the dementors try and suck out our souls through our mouths?" "Just DO it."

Sirius rolled his eyes before closing them. They could hear each other breathing and after a few seconds, their

hearts were beating at the same rhythm (somehow). Minutes went by and they concentrated on each other.

"Sirius Black: my best friend, aside from Remus of course, loyal, mischievous, and of course...," James thought

before opening his eyes. At the same time he was thinking that, this is what Sirius was thinking. "James Potter:

my best friend, aside from Remus evidently, noble, basically a leader, and of course..." At the same time, they

said the same thing, "My Brother." They both smiled in spite of the situation and turned to face the monster.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," they both shouted. First came the fox and then the dog. When they both reached

the same point, the two light creatures came together and become a single golden lion. It ran right at the

dementors and destroyed them as it came closer. When they were all gone, the patronus faced them before

disappearing again. "That was," James started. "Bloody amazing," Sirius finished. Another wall went away and

they slowly continued onward.

Any comments? The combined patronus idea came from watching way to much anime (esp. digimon). Anyway, please review. It only gets more exciting from here.

P.S.- No matter what I do, I can't put paragraphs. I'm sorry if this makes it more confusing for you to read.


	24. A Dark Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hope you like it.

The next morning came a bit too quickly for Remus' liking. It had been over six hours since he heard from the

others. From what they had told him, it was rather dangerous. Dementors and Death Eaters were one thing, but

Sphinx, giant newts and fire-breathing lizards were quite another. He was waiting for the kids to get up with the

older Weasleys. Molly was currently making breakfast while Arthur and Charlie started a fire. Remus sat

holding his head up with his hands because Arthur just had to make the fire the Muggle way so that meant the

return of lighting matches and then dropping them. He could tell that Charlie was getting bored and tired of

putting the fire on the rug out with his wand. Ginny was first down the stairs. "Happy Christmas all," she said.

"Happy Christmas," they said back. "Can you go and get the others dear. I'm sorry you had to come all the way

down but it is getting late," Molly said. "Okay mum," she said and went back up. Remus, getting tired of waiting,

yelled, "Incendo," at the fireplace and a roaring fire appeared. He sighed and went back to waiting for word

from the others as he heard doors opening upstairs.

"That.Bloody.Sucked," Sirius said panting. "Who would've thought he got a hand of nifflers and we'd get

sprayed with something shiny," James said. They both looked up to see that the room they were in held two

doors. "What should we do," Sirius asked. James thought about it for a few minutes. "Looks like we're going to

need to split up." "Are you sure?" James looked a bit nervous but in the end he nodded. Sirius went through the

one on the left while James went to the right. "See you at the end mate," Sirius said and ran through. James

nodded, more to himself than anyone else, and left.

Harry left and went to find Ron. He seemed a little upset that Remus didn't believe him but that was a bit far

fetched. Remus sighed and tried to think about what the others were doing. They shouldn't be off on some

adventure trying to find Lily. It was Christmas and it was a time for family. He looked back into the fireplace and

watched the fire dance about on the logs. He was just about to stand when he heard a yell come from upstairs.

They all went to see what had happen and they stopped at Ron's room. "Ron, what happened," Arthur asked.

Ron didn't answer but just stared out the window. "Where's Harry," Remus asked suddenly. Ron didn't answer

but handed Remus a note that was in his hand. He quickly ripped it open and read it before collapsing in a chair.

"They took him."

Sirius had been walking for what seemed like hours before something happened. There, sitting in a chair in the

middle of the room, was James. He was all tied up and had a gag on his mouth. Sirius ran over to help him,

forgetting that he was supposed to be through the other entrance of the cave. "James, what happened?" James

didn't answer but grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the neck after bringing a knife out from his shoe. "Listen to me

very carefully Black. No one wants you. You are nothing but a nuisance and you'll never amount to anything."

Sirius looked at him thunderstruck. "Why don't you go back to Azkaban where you belong? Harry deserves to

be with me and not some criminal who might or might not be guilty." "What," Sirius said slowly. "That's right,

now you'll get what you deserve," James said before punching him square in the face.

James had come upon a room as well that held a person tied to a stake. Lights appeared and he closely saw

that it was Lily. Fire came from below her and she began to scream. "James, help me!" James thought very

quickly and came up with an idea. He blasted the stake with a spell and summoned her to him right away. Just

as he was about to reassure Lily that she was going to be okay, she kicked him in the head. His glasses broke

and he felt a lump form on his head. "Lily...what..." "Oh come on James, you honestly didn't think that I would

still be with you. You're about the same as you ever were. Arrogant, a jerk and a bullying toerag of a loser. If

Harry could see you he would never want to have anything to do with you. Wake up James, the future you

wanted can never happen because I want **OUT**!" "Lily?" "Don't Lily me jerk." She pulled a wand from nowhere

and began to fire hexes at him. "Lily, what are you doing?" She didn't answer him but continued to try to maim

and kill him. His Lily never did this sort of stuff to him. Maybe she was under a curse or something. "Finite

Incantatum," he tried but she dodged them as he fired them. He tried for several minutes before he shot the

Petrificus Totalus at her. She froze on the spot and collapsed. "Okay 'Lily', let's see what you're all about." He

canceled the charm around her and found out it wasn't her at all. It was an Inferi! He jumped in fright at the

rotting being before him. Recollecting himself, he cast a magical fire that destroyed the being as it struggled. He

sighed and clutched his heart before hearing yells from before him.

Sirius was not faring to well against James. He didn't want to hurt his brother. Somehow James knew what he

was thinking because seconds later he said, "And you will never be any brother of mine!" He froze Sirius right

on the spot. He fell to the ground waiting for the bottom to fall out. "There is no hope," Sirius thought to himself.

Suddenly, a voice shouted the cancel charm. James turned into a rotting person. "It wasn't even James at all."

He attempted to see whom his savior was but couldn't see anything. "L'incarnum inflamarai," the other voice said

now and they both seemed to watch as the body shriveled into nothing but ash. Sirius was freed and he quickly

jumped up to see the real James looking at him carefully. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, let's go."

Harry slowly awoke in a dark, cold place. His head felt like bricks and he couldn't see because he had no

glasses. "James, is that you," someone whispered. Harry had no idea who the person was. "No, I'm not James,"

he whispered back. He could see a blurry person on his left. "But you look so like him," they said now. "Well

I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not James," he said turning his head to face the blurry spot. The person let

out a gasp. "Harry?" "Oh, now you get it right. What're you here to do, taunt me about my dead father." The

person began to move closer. Harry couldn't see very well but he could tell in the dim light that this person had

long, red hair and was a woman. "Oh my," she said touching his face and looking into his eyes. Harry still

couldn't see very well but somehow he knew this person was a prisoner like himself at the moment. "I'm sorry,

it's just that it is Christmas," Harry said ashamed. "So, it's the 25th. I've been here for a month now," she said

more to herself than Harry. "Where is here," he asked. She looked away before speaking. "We are being held

captive by Lord Voldemort." Harry felt the end come. "Who are you," he asked her quietly. "I'm your mother,"

she said just as he had.

Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it. I was going to post this a week ago, but the website was down. Classes are almost finished so I'll hopefully update again soon. In the meantime, please review.


	25. A Rock and a Hard Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"My what," Harry asked trying to look at her. 

Then he suddenly got angry.

"My mother is dead. She died to protect me," he practically shouted.

The woman sighed. "No, that's not true. I'm right here Harry, I'm alive. Just like Sirius."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"I was brought here on November 25th during a botched kidnap of myself and...your father. It was Peter Pettigrew who stunned me and someone else got me. I've been here ever since."

"My father's alive too," Harry whispered.

"Yes, I think he's come to rescue me and you though I don't think he knows you're here yet."

"Mum," Harry said.

She came closer and Harry hugged her crying. "So this is what it feels like to have a parent close to you. To love you." She wrapped her hands around him. "It feels wonderful."

* * *

"My communication can't get through," Remus said worried. 

He and the Weasley's were sitting downstairs again.

"Albus is here," Molly called.

Albus stepped into the room with his eyes looking sadly around.

"Albus, Harry's gone," Remus said right away.

"I thought so, but I am sure that they will all return safely."

Everyone just stared and waited for him to do something.

"You're joking right," Ron said.

"I'm afraid I am not. There is nothing we can do but wait. But while we do, I have something important to say." Everyone looked at him waiting to see what else he would tell them now. "I know why they didn't actually die when they were supposed to."

* * *

"Come on, I think we're actually almost finished," Sirius called to James. 

At the far end of the room was a cage.

"Lily," James called.

Someone looked over, but there was also another person with her in the cage. The moment he stepped into the room, a light appeared and there were writhing snakes on the ground. They snapped at their heels and they both knew that they were very poisonous. Sirius looked at James worried. They both raised their wands ready.

* * *

"What are they going to do? It just had to be snakes." 

"What's wrong with snakes," Harry asked.

"Your father is terrified of them."

"Maybe I can help," he said.

"How can you help," Lily asked interested and worried.

Harry looked to the snake that was closest to him.

"Hey you," Harry hissed to it.

Lily jumped. The snake turned its head and faced them.

"Please, don't attack them. Tell the others that these people are here to rescue us and nothing else. Let them go freely."

Lily watched as the snake looked at her son and then went to another. One by one the snakes moved aside to let the men get to them.

"Thank you," Harry called to all of them.

* * *

James was ready to get to his wife. All of a sudden, the snakes began to move. One by one they formed a path for the men to pass. James looked to Sirius in amazement but he just pointed straight ahead to where a head was speaking to a snake. 

"Someone can actually speak to snakes other than Lord Cuckoo-face."

Sirius squinted to look across the room.

"That's your son, mate." James did a double take.

"My son. My son is a Parselmouth."

"Just thank Lord Cuckoo-face. Lily's with him too."

"Great, then let's go get them then."

* * *

Rather quickly, James and Sirius reached the other side. They were just running to the cage when it disappeared again. 

"What the hell," Sirius said examining the spot where it was.

"Come on, now what," James shouted.

Suddenly, Harry appeared to his left. He was gagged and his arms and legs were tied together. They were about to run over to him when Lily appeared on his right the exact same way.

"You can only save one of them you know. Best make the choice now while you can," a voice none of them recognized announced.

James and Sirius didn't say anything for a moment until they could hear stifled yells coming from both sides. Both of their feet began to disappear as it slowly moved up their ankles.

"What are we going to do," Sirius said.

* * *

Harry felt the tingling and looked down to see his feet and legs begin to vanish. This was scary. He also saw that the same thing was happening to his mother. They locked eyes and he saw fear but also intense love in them. She wanted them to save him and let her go away. But Harry wouldn't have that. He motioned to his mother and they looked at her. She shook her head and motioned to him.

* * *

Why was her son so stubborn? He was younger and much more important. They just had to get him to safety, forget about her. She watched as he and Sirius talked about what they should do. She looked down. Her legs were gone and she couldn't feel them anymore. 

"We have decided," James announced.

* * *

"We want you to take us instead," Sirius said. 

"That's the spirit. However, I think all of you would be a better decision."

James and Sirius looked down to see that half their bodies were gone. The strips binding Lily and Harry's mouths disappeared.

"Now what," Lily asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Suddenly they looked over and Harry was gone. Lily was gone quickly afterwards and James and Sirius afterwards.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! I hope you're all enjoying it. Review if you care to. See you around. :-) 


	26. A Few Explanations

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by myself.

* * *

"So that's it. That's what kept them, us alive," Remus said.

"Yes, by your pact on the day of his birth to always protect Harry a special, magical bond was formed. If any of you were in such a way killed protecting him the first time, you would lose yourself but would still be alive with your innate self hidden deep within. A word of caution though, if you are killed a second time then you will remain gone of this world forever."

No one understood this but it was what Albus said.

"So, we just need to wait for them to come back," Ron asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, we must wait."

**

* * *

**

Harry opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

The room was bright and he felt like he was floating. He heard some groaning next to him and saw his father waking as well.

"Dad." James jumped and looked at him, clearly for the first time.

James wrapped his arms around him before looking him in the face. "You do look just like me."

"Where are the others?"

"We're over here," Sirius said from their side.

They made their way to them. They all hugged one another before getting serious.

"So, where are we," Harry asked.

"I don't know, Sirius," James said.

"No clue, Lily."

"I'm not sure."

"But then how do we get back," Harry asked. No one answered him.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this," James asked Lily. "No, not even in books."

They all sighed.

"Fear not," a voice boomed from all around them.

They stood and tried to get a look at what it was.

"Who are you, show yourself," Sirius said.

"Calm down Black and then I shall explain." Suddenly in the far side of the room appeared a young woman. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a long red dress with gold trim. She looked to be about eighteen years old and held a gold staff with a purple stone on top in her right hand. But the most surprising thing about her were glowing white wings on her back. No one said anything for a minute.

"Who are you," Harry asked.

"I am Nicole, the angel of magic and guardian of the Potter family. I am here to help you return." She waved her staff and chairs appeared. "Please have a seat so that I may explain." The Potters all sat but Sirius remained standing. "Please Mr. Black we don't have much time," she said pleadingly.

"But why should we believe you," he asked.

"I hold the answers that you seek and I need to bestow upon you something." She then turned to face the Potter family. "I am the first born Potter from 1300 a.d. I have watched all generations fight and have seen that the final effect is always peace for a short time and then more hate shall grow." Now she turned to face Sirius again. "I have also spoken to your ancestor and he should be here in a second." As she said that she could hear someone coming towards her.

"Hey you didn't start without me did you." A man about the same age as Nicole arrived. He on the other hand had long black hair tied back and gray eyes that were the same as Sirius'. He wore robes of black with silver trim and had glowing white wings on his back as well. His staff was silver with a green gem on top.

"No, you came right in time," she said smiling.

He extended his hand to Sirius. "I'm Augustus Black. I'm the family guardian and I help Nicole here with protecting this place." Sirius shook it and sat down as well.

"Finally, anyway I think we should begin," Nicole said.

"Wait, how come I've never heard of you before," Sirius asked Augustus.

"To be completely honest, though I was in Slytherin I fell in love with a Gryffindor. When they created the Black Family tree they didn't even bother to put me on. My name just got lost in the generations," he said almost bitterly. Nicole put her hand into his and smiled and he seemed to feel better.

"Our story begins in Hogwarts. We were both in the same year. I was obviously in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. We always talked with each other but once my family found out about us they turned me away. Anyway, we started courting when we were out of Hogwarts. No one could believe what they were seeing when a wizard from a famously dark family was seen with a girl of the highest side of light."

"So you got married," Lily asked.

"Yes but it didn't last," Nicole said no longer smiling and looked on the verge of tears. Augustus held her in a tight embrace.

"We married just a month after we finished school and had our children a few months later. It was twins which we named Marco and Rose. Then my parents found out and... well we're glad we were able to be there for a little while," Augustus explained.

"I knew most of the family was dark but to kill their own son and his wife," Sirius said disgusted.

"They separated the children. They took Marco and so to say turned him to their side while Rose was found by the Potters and raised as one of their own. We watched them from here as we were assigned the family guardians. You could tell that they didn't know they were even related. Marco tormented Rose throughout school and even after. They both got married and thus began the family lines."

"So that explains why there are those rare times when a kind Black and an evil Potter appeared," James said.

"Yes, it all stems back from us," Nicole said. "Now we have to explain the situation for now with you," Augustus said. "The spell that was used was a slow moving Evanesco. It was supposed to cause you to vanish completely and to... no longer be. We used our special magic however to bring you here and now we need you to return."

"But how will we get back," Harry asked.

"By using our magic we will return you to earth."

"Are we going to remember this," Lily asked.

The two angels shared a significant look. "Yes but only as a dream. We're sorry to do it but you'll just know that somewhere deep inside we're always watching you," Nicole said.

They all stood and hugged before standing further from them. The two of them raised their staffs and the jewels ontop began to glow. They both chanted words in rapid Latin and beams came from the jewels. "Good luck," they both said.

**

* * *

**

Harry felt a huge headache. He had no idea about where he was or what he was doing. The last thing he remembered was being in that cage and his feet disappearing. Now he was in some snowy/grassy knoll. Then there was that strange dream he'd had.

"You're awake," someone asked. He turned and saw his father, mother and Sirius off to the side waking as well.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I don't know but I do have a huge headache," James said.

"I should contact Remus and tell him everyone's okay," Sirius said and disappeared around a tree to leave them to their devices.

No one said anything for a moment. "Mum. Dad." The two adults looked at each other before nodding. Harry didn't say anything and went to hug them. "I never thought I would have a moment like this," he said between the tears.

"Us too son," James said.

When they broke away, all of them were smiling. James kissed Lily.

"Do you remember?" She nodded and kissed her harder and longer.

Harry couldn't do anything but smile. This was how he always wanted it. A shadow appeared over Harry's head. He looked up and it was Sirius smiling down at him. "Best give them a moment to themselves," he said and motioned for Harry to follow him.


	27. The Best Christmas Ever

Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"So Harry, how do you feel," Sirius asked. 

Harry's smile turned into a small frown. "Like this is some dream that I'm going to wake up from and it never happened."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "That's how I felt when I first saw them too."

They sat down near an old stump. Sirius made a small fire so they could talk for a bit. "I contacted Remus and he says he almost had a heart attack when he heard everything worked out."

Harry nodded and began to play with some grass.

"Since we've got a few minutes, is there anything you want to ask me or say?"

Harry just shook his head. Suddenly they heard someone retching nearby.

"Is that my mum," Harry asked.

They both went over to see Lily's head in a bush and James patting her back.

"We were just talking when she suddenly felt the urge to throw up," James explained.

"Well, I think we should try to get to the Weasley's then. They might have something there for you," Sirius said.

Suddenly Harry remembered something. "It's still Christmas isn't it?"

Sirius looked down at his watch. "For about another three hours."

"How are we going to get there," James asked.

Sirius looked down and found a stick. "We could make a portkey."

"Isn't that illegal," Lily asked getting up.

"Or you could apparate," Harry suggested.

"Good idea. Harry grab onto me and Lily hold onto James." In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

**

* * *

**

Remus was pacing.

"Are you sure they're going to get here okay? I mean they don't even know where our house is," Ron asked.

"Well, for our prep-work your house is our meeting point," Remus said continuing.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone was quiet and not moving.

"Who is it," Molly asked.

"Bambi and Toto along with the red-haired wonder of my life and miracle boy."

Remus ran over and opened the door. There they were, all of them. Sure they looked a bit battered and bruised but they were here. A shout came from the Weasley household. They walked inside and everyone hugged everyone.

"You're all okay," Molly said giving James a big hug.

"All present and accounted for," Sirius said.

This went on for several minutes.

"So, who's hungry," Molly asked.

"I am," the men of the mission said.

Lily on the other hand put her hand to her mouth. "Where's your bathroom?"

"This way dear," Molly said.

"So what sort of stuff happened," George asked.

**

* * *

**

As Lily leaned over, Molly rubbed her back.

"Does this happen often dear," Molly asked.

"Only for the past few weeks," Lily said sitting up.

"Why don't I run a few tests and we can see what's wrong so I can heal it," Molly said.

She took out her wand and waved it a few times. "Well what do we have here?"

**

* * *

**

"And then that fire lizard was coming closer and closer and James suddenly said, 'Wait, why don't we try to use water,' it disappeared and we moved on to the next thing."

"Yeah, those nifflers," James said giving a small shiver.

"Where's mum," Ron asked.

"I think she was showing Lily where the bathroom is," Arthur said.

"I hope mum's okay," Harry said.

"Don't worry, it'll take something strong to take Lily Evans Potter down," James said reassuringly.

"So what happened next," Ginny asked.

**

* * *

**

"I haven't felt this happy in 16 years," Lily said hugging Molly.

"Well dear, I think you should tell them now," she said.

Lily cleaned her tears and tried to make herself more presentable.

"Let me just get a change of robes for you. Those are filthy."

Molly bustled out of the room while Lily looked at herself in the mirror.

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for the wand holder," James said opening his gift.

"No problem. Thought you might like a new one and all," Remus said.

"And thank you for this lovely book," Sirius said holding it up for everyone to see. It was called, _True Marauders_.

"Thanks, I wrote the whole thing myself. It tells everything we did and possibly will do."

"You wrote the whole thing by hand," James said looking over Sirius' shoulder.

"I had a dictation quill."

"Well I love it," Sirius said.

"I want one," James complained.

"Fine." Remus waved his wand and an exact duplicate appeared.

"Thanks Moony."

"Wait Moony. As in the Marauder's Map Moony," Fred quickly said.

The three men looked at each other. "Yes," Remus said slowly.

"We've just met a Marauder," George said.

"Actually you've met three," Harry said. He and Ron were trying to hold in their laughter.

"We did," both twins said.

"Padfoot and Prongs are in this room right now," Ron said.

"They are." They went over and shook Harry. "Who are they?"

James gave a small cough. They turned and Sirius and James were waving to them. The twins got to their knees and bowed before the three of them.

"We're not worthy," they repeated over and over again. Remus and James looked at each other trying not to laugh while Sirius enjoyed himself.

"You may rise serfs," he said patting them on the head.

Everyone laughed at them but they didn't mind.

"You guys are our idols," Fred said.

Bill and Fleur were starting to get bored (more or less Fleur) so they went to find Molly.

**

* * *

**

"Where 'id your mouzer go," Fleur asked.

"I think she's over this way," Bill said.

"I 'ope Lily will be okay."

"Me too. After all Harry went through he should have both of his parents back."

They came to the closed bathroom door.

"Mum, are you in there," Bill asked knocking.

Molly came out and closed the door behind her.

"Is everything alright," Molly asked.

"Yes, we were just wondering where you got to."

"Oui, we were worried," Fleur said.

"Don't worry, Lily's fine. I was just giving her a change of clothes for the night. What's going on in the kitchen?"

Bill and Fleur looked to each other. "Just a little hero-worshiping."

Suddenly from the other room, Molly heard one of her sons exclaim, "This is the Best Christmas ever!"

"I see. Well, tell them we'll be there soon."

**

* * *

**

They had to wait another ten minutes before the women came back.

"Is everything okay," James asked going over to his wife.

"Yes, I should be fine for now," she said taking his hand and walking over to Harry.

"Okay, I have a very important announcement to make."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. She looked down at her stomach and looked at both her husband and her son.

"I'm pregnant!"

No one said anything for a minute.

"Oh my God, you are," James said.

"You mean I'm going to have a little sibling," Harry said at the same time. He, his father, Sirius and Remus all ran over and hugged her.

"A baby, a baby," they all chanted.

The Weasley's were all smiling (even Fleur) thinking this was well deserved.

"Well, I believe some dinner is in order," Mrs. Weasley said wiping some tears from her eyes.

"This really was the Best Christmas ever," Harry said sitting down.

* * *

Yes, that's right; Lily'spregnant. Only the epilogue is next. Hope you all enjoyed it. **Review please**. Later :-) 


	28. Epilogue

This is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

6 months later- 

Harry was lying on his bed staring at the wall. Everything just happened so quickly. Right after everyone found out that his parents were alive and Sirius was free, they all found a house and moved in. Yet, everything went downhill from there. His lessons continued and everything seemed to be going okay but everything just clicked at the end. Why did Dumbledore have to die? Why did Snape have to be his executioner? The funeral was the week before and everyone came. His mother was now eight months pregnant and was having a girl at the end of June. He and his father were helping to make the room nice and presentable. It was great having his parents back but still, he could just as easily lose them again. Remus explained to them what had happened to keep them alive to him. Just one wave of the wand and he was an orphan again. They were going to sort things out with the Dursley's in a week so everyone couldn't wait to go. More or less, they wanted to yell their brains out for how Harry was treated for the 15 years that he lived there. There was still no word on whether or not Hogwarts was going to open the following year. Then there was the beginning of the Horcrux hunt. That would take the year in itself. Harry sighed and rolled over. Too much had happened to him in his life and for once he wanted peace. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

His mother was standing there.

"Harry, lunch is ready downstairs."

"Thanks Mum, I'll be right down."

She nodded and left again. Harry got up and left.

**

* * *

**

Downstairs in the kitchen were James, Sirius and Remus (who were staying for the week to help with the baby's room). Lily walked into the room just as they were talking about something.

"How was he," James asked.

"He was just lying on his bed thinking again."

The three men sighed.

"This isn't fair. First he has to be the boy-who-lived and now he has to almost completely work alone to find these horcruxes," Sirius said.

"Yeah, he never got the chance to be a regular kid at Hogwarts. It was always fight Voldemort here and fight a basilisk there and save the prisoner and save yourself. Now find the horcruxes, which are bits of a person's soul mind you, that can be anywhere in the world. Sure he might've been given some clues as to what they are, but they can be anywhere in Great Britain. They can be in Indonesia for Pete's sake," Remus said.

"Don't use the name Pete," James said.

"We should try and get as many people as we can to help out," Sirius said.

"No."

They all turned to see Harry in the doorway, pale as a ghost.

"But Harry," his father started.

"Don't but Harry me. This is something I have to do if I want to..."

"If you want to what honey," Lily asked going over to him.

"If I want to stop losing people," he said very quietly.

"Honey, you aren't going to lose anyone else," she said hugging him.

"That's right son. We're here and we aren't going anywhere anymore," James said.

Harry looked up and from the table, both Sirius and Remus nodded. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Now why don't we get back to our lengthy discussion about naming this girl," Sirius said. Harry sat down and munched on his sandwich in thought.

"This is going to be a long year," he thought to himself.

* * *

There you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed reading Meeting Again. Review please. 


End file.
